Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos
by StrifeSendings
Summary: Una historia de amor, amistad y union. Cuando somos diferentes y luchamos juntos, es cuando realmente se muestra nuestra fuerza. Los sucesos se dearrollan 8 años despues de advent children. ¿Como venceran a esta nueva amenaza?
1. Azucar

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Vida. Es lo que todos anhelamos. Lo que todos ansiamos. Va dedicado a todos aquellos que anhelan la vida, a pesar de sus percances y su injusticia, y que alguna vez lucharon por la verdad.

Sueños eternos era lo que el anhelaba aveces. Dormirse y no volver a despertar. No preocuparse mas. No pensar mas. No querer mas. Pero siempre que ese pensamiento le hacia hervir el cerebro, se lo quitaba conduciendo. Fenrir ya estaba vieja, y había llevado muchos trotes, por eso cuando tuvo algo de dinero ahorrado compro algo mas grande para poder llevar envíos de mayor tamaño. El enorme vehiculo negro, mas parecido a un tanque que a un coche siempre pasaba la noche en el garaje cercano al 7º cielo. Y aveces el se acercaba para comprobar la mecánica antes de la jornada siguiente. La mensajería no iba mal, y el bar estaba siempre rebosante . En asuntos económicos la verdad es que no pasaban apuros, pero cuando pensaba en los asuntos personales, la cosa cambiaba. No era el mismo desde hacia 5 años, cuando lo de Deepground. Bueno, si se paraba a analizarlo, si que era el mismo. Callado, discreto, y sobretodo muy Antipatico. Solo era algo distinto en casa. Con Tifa o con los niños. Ya empezaba a contar los días que faltaban para el aniversario de la muerte de Aerith. Aun pensaba en su culpabilidad, y creía oir a veces la voz de la joven hablarle, pero era solo en su cabeza.

Aquella mañana era distinta a todas. Habia vagueado, iba a tomarse el dia libre por primera vez en 7 meses. Eran ya las 12 cuando decidió bajar a desayunar. Como cada mañana, el bar estaba prácticamente vacio.

-Buenos días- dijo y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a Tifa. Todos los días lo hacia desde la segunda lucha con Sephiroth.

-Buenos días Cloud.- dijo ella mientras fregaba los platos. Cloud abrió un armario y cogió una taza grande. Se preparo su café habitual. Un café americano con 5 cucharillas exactas de azúcar. Azucar. Donde estaba el azúcar?

- Tifa don…-

-En el almacen hay bolsas de azúcar Cloud.- El se dirijio hacia allí y tomo lo que necesitaba. Vio su media falda y su hombrera colgados, además del bolso que se había acostumbrado a llevar con materias, papeleo, la cartera y otras cosas. Tomo un paquete del bolsillo y encendio un cigarrillo. Desde hacia 3 años había empezado a fumar. Tifa se enfadaba muchísimo con el cuando lo hacia, pero el tabaco, además de matarle lentamente, le hacia tomarse las cosas con mas tranquilidad. Se sento en una mesa del almacen y encendio un televisor. Tifa entro distraída para coger algo y le miro.

-Siempre estas igual, matándote lentamente. Aveces no te entiendo de verdad.- Cogio una bolsa de macarrones y se fue algo cabreada, pero Cloud siguió donde estaba. Viendo el noticiario matinal.

Tifa seguía con sus cosas, pensativa. Miro la hora. Las 12:30. Suspiro. Ultimamente se aburría muchísimo por las mañanas. Denzel y Marlene estaban en el instituto y Cloud solia madrugar para hacer el reparto. Un chico joven entro dejando la bicicleta a la entrada. Se acerco a Tifa y le pregunto.

-Te importa si te dejo estos panfletos publicitarios?-

-No claro, de que son?-

-Shin-ra ha terminado las reformas de la nueva universidad de artes y música de las afueras. Es pub licidad para que la gente se apunte. –

-Cuesta algo apuntarse- Dijo ella ojeando con curiosidad el panfleto.

-No, es gratuito. Lo único es que los materiales si que se los ha de costear el consumidor. Si esta interesada o algo, puede llamar a ese numero de teléfono-dijo el muchacho señalando un numero- ahí le informaran de todo. Gracias.-

-A ti.- El muchacho se fue por donde había venido, y cuando Tifa se dio la vuelta ojando la publicidad se topo de bruces con Cloud. Lucia la ropa que normalmente llevaba cuando no tenia que ir a ningún sitio fuera de Midgar. Unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color. Estaba guapo sin vestir esas ropas pesadas, y seguramente incomodas que solia llevar. Tifa dejo un panfleto aparte, y el resto sobre la barra y continuo fregando los platos.

-De que son estos panfletos?- pregunto Cloud hechando un vistazo a uno de ellos.

-Son de una escuela nueva donde enseñan arte y música. Lo ha montado Shin-ra.-

-Parece que Rufus ha conseguido redimirse.- Comento el joven dejando en su sitio el pepelito. –Tifa, esta tarde voy a ver un obra de teatro, te quieres venir?-

-Y el bar?-

-No se, Y si se lo dejamos a Denzel y a Marlene. Tampoco será mucho rato.-

-Se lo comentare aver si no tienen planes. Que obra es?-

-Loveless. La ponen en el teatro restaurado. Levaba mucho tiempo en el antiguo, y cuando se derruyo dejaron de ponerla. Hace unas semanas empezaron de nuevo.-Tifa sonrio levemente.

-Oye Cloud, la semana que viene no es cuando se cumplen 8 años desde…-

-Si, había pensado en llevarle unas flores, como todos los años, si te quieres venir-

-Tal vez si…-


	2. Mis amigos me llaman Sam

En mi anterior historia no complete mucho mis datos. Soy nuevo en publicar mis fics en internet, auque espero que os guste. Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Square-Enix y yo solo soy un chico que juega con ellos y su imaginación. He leído muchos vuestros y la mayoría son buenos. espero criticas constructivas, gracias.

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Un rato después llegaron Denzel y Marlene, ya mayorcitos, en plena adolescencia, charlando acerca de un videojuego. Nada mas entrar vieron que el bar havia empezado a llenarse ya, y Cloud estaba en la barra atendiendo para que Tifa se diera una ducha y comiera sin prisas por un dia. Era gracioso ver al joven detrás de una barra, pero le sentaba bien un delantal negro que llevaba. Estaba preparando unos bocadillos para los constructores de una obra cercana. Conforme llegaron saludaron.

-Hola Cloud- dijo Marlene dándole un beso en la mejilla a Cloud- Y Tifa?-

-Arriba dándose una ducha, que os iva a decir chicos, esta tarde iremos Tifa y yo al Teatro, serán solo unas horas, os importa atender mientras el bar?-

-Nosotros solos?- pregunto Denzel.

-Creo que ya sois mayorcitos- dijo Cloud con un aire sarcástico, mientras cogía una bandeja con unos bocadillos y unos refrescos. Denzel miro a Marlen con una sonrisa picara.

-El bar para nosotros solos Marlene…- dijo en susurros. Ella sonrio y dijeron al unisono.

-Vaaaale, Nosotros nos encargamos.-

-Lo siento chicos, pero tranquilos, este fin de semana os dare algo de dinero, vale?-dijo Cloud trabajosamente, pensando que el quedarse solos con el bar, era un rollo para ellos. Aquel dia libre estaba resultando mas cansado que un dia de mensajero, la verdad es que empezaba a apreciar el trabajo de Tifa para sacar el bar adelante. Los chicos subieron arriba, donde tenían una pequeña salita donde comer, aislados del resto del bar. Alli estaba Tifa que los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Que tal las clases chicos?-

-Bien- dijo Marlene- sentándose al lado de Tifa y cogiendo un plato para echarse unos pocos macarrones.- Porque cuando cocina Cloud siempre comemos Macarrones y pollo?-

-Porque es lo único que sabe cocinar bien- dijo Tifa con una sonrisita maliciosa. Ambas se rieron. Cuando Marlene era pequeña, veía a Tifa como una madre, pero ahora era algo mas parecida a una hermana mayor. Aquella que siempre te cuida, con la que puedes hablar sin vergüenza.

-Yo voy a ayudar a Cloud, creo que se va a desmayar como no le ayude.-dijo Denzel sonriendo.

El rubio iva de un lado a otro poniendo refrescos, haciendo bocadillos, de todo. Estaba estresado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No se lo decía a Tifa, pero el trabajo de mensajero le daba mas calma que todos los clientes del bar. Denzel bajo, y empezó a tomar nota a las mesas. De golpe, mientras se dirijia a la barra Cloud sintió algo en el pecho, y tosio. Cuando alzo la vista todo estaba como detenido. Y vio a un hombre sentado en un Taburete. La larga cabellera plateada llegaba casi hasta el suelo, y lucia una gabardina negra con unas hombreras enormes. Se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia Cloud y sus labios empezaron a escribir palabras al aire.

-Aun te vigilo, Ex –soldado.-

-…eza… Eh… Eh?- tenia a un hombre delante de el, en el taburete, pero era mayor y tenia el pelo corto y negro como el azabache. Sus ojos eran negros también, y llevaba ropas anchas.

-Que?-dijo Cloud.

-Una cerveza por favor.-

-Ah si claro, ahora mismo.-Cloud saco una cerveza de la nevera y se la puso delante. Miro a Denzel, que seguía tomando algún que otro pedido y se dio cuenta que podía tomarse un pequeño respiro, por fin. Se dirijio al hombre. No era mas viejo que el mismo. Pero su mirada era algo triste y perdida.

-Algun problema, Strife?-

-Como me conoce?-

-Conozco tu empresa. Lleva cosas a Cañon Cosmo, donde yo vivo. Me llamo Irin Senhir, pero me llaman Sam, no preguntes porque…-Cloud sonrio levemente y estrecho la mano del hombre.

-Y que ha venido a hacer a Midgar desde tan lejos?-

-Visitarte. Se dice por ahí que no te vendría nada mal algo de ayuda, con la mensajería.-

-No me vendría mal no, pero siempre he trabajado solo, y de momento va a seguir siendo asi.-

-Lastima. Me hubiera gustado trabajar con el lejendario Cloud Strife. Me quedare uno días, aunque no se donde. No tengo mucho dinero, y las posadas aquí en la capital están caras.-

-Lo cierto es que si. Disculpame, tengo que atender a un hombre.- y asi lo hizo. Bajo la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre. Habia algo familiar en el. Siguio trabajando hasta que bajo Tifa, y se dispuso a subir a comer y a ducharse el también. Estaba hambriento y los macarrones le habían quedado fenomenales. Denzel y el comiero en sumo silencio. Se parecían mucho en varios aspectos, solo que Denzel solia sonreir mas. Cuando termino Cloud se levanto de la mesa.

-Voy a darme una ducha. Cuando termines deja todo aquí, ya recojo yo, vale? Y Gracias por bajar.-

-De nada Cloud.-


	3. Es el momento

Hola a todos de nuevo. He tenido un día tranquilo, y puesto a que he empezado hoy, me hace ilusión publicar rápido, de momento. Con respecto a las Reviews, gracias por vuestro interés y matizar algunos detalles que no he comentado. Respecto a lo de Shin-ra, sigue existiendo y como dice Tamborilero, financia las WRO y a los Turcos. Supuestamente para el público, Rufus está muerto, pero el comentario que hace Cloud lo hace para Tifa en privado, cosa que el resto de gente no oye. Respecto al teatro, precisamente es el teatro de Edge, el del cartel, el que se hundió durante el combate con Bahamut (supuestamente) y me pareció un buen motivo por el que Cloud quisiera ir. El personaje, que físicamente es Sephiroth y que le llama Ex -soldado a Cloud, no es realmente Sephiroth. Es una de las muchas paranoias a las que nos hemos acostumbrado del pobre Strife. Respecto a la confusión con Midgar, tengo presente que el Séptimo Cielo está en Edge, y que la confusión ha sido no decir " en los alrededores de Midgar" o algo así. Las faltas son mi debilidad. Suelo escribir bastante deprisa y se me va la olla XD, en futuras entregas las repasare mas a profundamente. Ah, y lo del café, he puesto americano simplemente para resumir, y no extenderme mucho en un simple café, jejejejejeje, pero bueno, la observación es buena. Ya para terminar, os resumiré la situación en respuesta a las reviews, que repito, me han agradado mucho, Cloud ha perdido un poco las ganas debido a su aburrido día a día. Está algo depresivo (como no) y lo del tabaco tendrá más relevancia en el futuro, y sí, tiene un buen motivo para ello. Gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo en leerme, de verdad, y empezare a leer algunos de los vuestros en breve. ¡Nos leemos!

PD: me estoy extendiendo demasiado, perdonad, respecto a lo de las exclamaciones; soy catalán, y en ese idioma solo llevan al final, por eso se me suelen colar, es la costumbre. Procurare arreglarlo.

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

El agua corría algo fría por su rostro. Tenía su mente en blanco completamente. ¿Que había sentido con aquél tipo?¿ Era lo que él creía? No era posible, así que aparto aquella visión de su mente, y se centro en la obra que iban a ver esa tarde. Salió y se secó con una toalla. El pelo volvió a quedársele como siempre lo había lucido. De punta. Se vistió con unos pantalones grises y una camiseta azul, y bajó las escaleras. Marlene y Denzel ya estaban encargándose del bar yendo de un lado para otro rápidamente.

-La obra es a las 5, llegamos bien.- dijo a Tifa haciéndola salir de su ensoñación mirando a los chicos.

-Cloud… ¿crees que no hemos vuelto un poco viejos?-

-Porqué lo preguntas?- dijo tomando su bolso y colgándoselo.

-Porque parece que hacen un mejor trabajo que nosotros.- Cloud no contestó, simplemente la miró fijamente e hizo un leve gesto con los hombros, en señal de indiferencia. Tifa se quedó pensativa.

Se fueron tranquilamente y cogieron a Fenrir, que aunque vieja, aun funcionaba. El viento daba en el rostro de Tifa que iba agarrada a Cloud lo suficiente como para no caerse. Le gustaba esa sensación. El viento, las cosas pasando a bastante velocidad. Le hacía sentir libre y capaz de volar. Llegaron porfin a lo que podría resumirse como el centro de Edge, la ciudad construida mano a mano con los supervivientes de la antigua Midgar. A lo lejos aun se distinguían las formas de lo que quedaba de la torre Shin-Ra y del enorme cañón que una vez disparo contra una de las Armas del planeta. El monumento en recuerdo a la caída de Meteorito había sido reconstruido también, pero mas grande y hacía de plaza de reunión para los mas jóvenes. El teatro estaba cerca, así que dejaron la moto cerca de la plaza y se encaminaron. Por el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque Tifa ansiaba charlar como antes con Cloud, pero la rutina había matado bastante cualquier conversación. Poco tenían ya de que hablar. Cuando llegaron al enorme cartel, vieron la larga cola que les aguardaba. Tifa agachó la mirada.

-Que pesadez, vamos a tener que esperar por lo menos una hora.- dijo.

-No.- Contesto el dirigiéndose a las puertas con dos entradas en la mano.

-¿Cuándo las comprastes?- pregunto Tifa algo indignada. Cloud había dado por hecho que ella le acompañaría.

-No las compré, me las dio un hombre en el reparto de ayer.- dijo abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente. Tifa sonrió y pasó, feliz de que Cloud hubiera pensado en ella, y no en cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido. Pero ¿realmente Cloud conocía a otras chicas? Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero alguien que viajaba tanto como él seguro que conocía a muchas. Eso no le preocupaba. Hacía tiempo que había dejado correr un poco sus antiguos sentimientos por Cloud. Se había dado cuenta de que aquél muchacho no tenía los ojos muy puestos en las mujeres. Y la verdad, se le agradaba en parte que el no la viera como un objeto, como muchos clientes del bar. Ella estaba por encima de un buen cuerpo. Aunque desde lo del panfleto, se había preguntado si no le hubiera gustado tener algo mas de estudios. El piano se le daba bien de pequeña, y echaba de menos tocar de vez en cuando. Se sentaron en buenas localidades y esperaron a que estuviera lleno para que empezara la obra.

Mientras tanto en el bar no había tanto ajetreo como al mediodía. Marlene estaba tras la barra mirando el televisor del bar y Denzel estaba charlando con un hombre. Marlene sonreía cada vez que le miraba. Le gustaba aquél muchacho. Siempre le gustó. Y ahora que empezaba a ser un poco mas mayores, algo había surgido entre ellos. Algo mas que amistad. Pasaban el día prácticamente juntos, y eso les había unido mucho. Además Denzel le recordaba mucho a Cloud, y admiraba a éste. Lo único que rondaba la cabeza de la joven, era como se lo diría a Tifa. Tenia mucha confianza con ella, pero nunca habían hablado del tema. Tifa nunca había traído a ningún novio, o amigo suyo desde lo de Meteorito. Se tiraba los días en el bar. Alguna vez habían pensado en organizar algo para que Cloud y Tifa se juntaran o algo, pero conociéndolos a los dos, ninguno hubiera hecho nada que no fuera cenar, ir al cine o algo por el estilo. Un hombre se acerco a ella. Le recordaba, estaba en la barra al mediodía. Se sentó justo en el mismo sitio y pidió una cerveza. Marlene se la sirvió y siguió mirando a Denzel.

-¿Saben ya Tifa y Cloud tus sentimientos por Denzel?- Ella se quedó perpleja. ¿Ese hombre la conocía?

-¿Disculpe?-

-Tranquila, no les diré nada, pero id con cuidado. Ya sabes a que me refiero. El hombre prendió un cigarrillo y se limito a mirar la televisión tambié quedo allí durante casi dos horas. Después, pagó la cuenta y se fue.

Cuando salieron, Tifa llevaba el programa en la mano.

-Quieres que tomemos algo?-Dijo Cloud sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Que? Ah… si claro.-

Se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana y se sentaron en la terraza. No había mucho de que hablar. Aunque a Tifa se le ocurrió un buen tema de conversación.

-Cuando vayas a llevar el ramo, iré contigo si no te importa. Podíamos avisar a los demás e ir todos juntos.-

-Suena bien.- contesto él sorbiendo un batido.

-Cloud, te ocurre algo. Llevas mucho tiempo así. Parecía que estabas mejor, pero sigues igual. No he querido agobiarte con preguntas, pero ya va siendo hora de que hablemos un poco.-

-… No se…-

-¿No se? Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Mira Cloud, llevo años intentando formar una familia, pero tu te empeñas en continuar igual. ¿Porque ya no me hablas?-

-…Yo… eh…-Tifa agachó la cabeza, enfadada.- Me he aburrido.

-¿De que?

-De la rutina. Fumo por rutina. Todos los días me levanto por rutina. No se Tifa, después de todo lo que hicimos. ¿ así es como acabara nuestra historia?-

-Nunca lo había pensado.-Dijo Tifa. Cloud tenía razón. ¿No les quedaba nada mas que hacer que matarse a trabajar el resto de sus días? Nuevas preguntas surgieron en ella. No creía que Cloud quisiera volver a luchar como antes o algo parecido, pero desde que las vías se habían limpiado de monstruos, entendía perfectamente que el ansiara desahogarse un poco. Durante un rato se quedaron callados. Pensativos. Hasta que el Rubio acertó a decir.

-He pensado en una cosa. Tal vez podría coger un socio y ampliar la mensajería.- eso pilló desprevenida a Tifa. Él nunca se había planteado trabajar con nadie mas, pero la idea era buena.- Hoy ha venido un tipo al bar, y me ha ofrecido trabajar conmigo. Tal vez eso me despejaría un poco. Hasta ahora solo hemos servido a sitios donde pudiéramos acceder con Fenrir o con el coche, nunca mas allá del océano.-Tras pensarlo unos segundos Tifa contestó.

-Es una buena idea. Intenta localizar a ese tipo y habla con él. Eso nos iría bien a ambos. Y así no tendrías que ausentarte tanto de casa y podrías seguir con las clases de combate de Denzel, que las tienes abandonadas…- ella sonrió. El apoyo de Tifa era vital para el rubio, pero no sabía muy bien como decírselo.

-Voy a pagar…- se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a pagar. Ella le miró. Tal vez era el momento de ampliar sus vidas. Tal vez, era el momento de intentar unirse un poco mas a él.


	4. Ente tenebroso

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Al llegar a casa, el bar estaba lleno de gente así que después de saludar a Marlene y a Denzel, y decirles que se fueran a descansar, empezó a atender las mesas. Los chicos subieron al piso de arriba y Cloud se dispuso a ayudar a Tifa. A ella le agradaba mucho que el chico le ayudase, en vez de estar por ahí haciendo recados y envíos. De vez en cuando tenía que darle alguna explicación de cómo se preparaban algunos cócteles, pero en general la noche terminó bien. Mientras Tifa acompañaba a la salida a uno de sus vecinos, algo borracho, por añadir, Cloud si dirigió hacia el ultimo cliente. Éste estaba sentado en un rincón sombrío, encapuchado y silencioso. Daba algo de miedo, y embaucaba la mente de Cloud con algo que podría definirse como tinieblas. Se acercó lentamente para reconocer su mitad inferior del rostro.

-¿Sam?-

-¡Eh! Hola Cloud.-

-¡Cuanto llevas ahí sentado?-preguntó Cloud algo enfadado.

-Tres horas.-contestó éste con una mirada maliciosa. Había algo curioso en aquél hombre. A Cloud le resultaba familiar, desde luego, pero también sabia que no le había visto jamás hasta que llegó al mediodía. Cloud estaba cansado, y vio una buena oportunidad para charlar con él y proponerle la idea. Había pensado en ello todo el camino de vuelta, y cada vez estaba mas convencido. Nuevos lugares que visitar, nuevos clientes, y sobretodo, tal vez monstruos con los que combatir. Se acercó a las estanterías, y tomó una botella y un par de vasos. Se sentó al lado de Sam, y los llenó. El nuevo muchacho le miró extrañado.

-Hecha un trago conmigo.-dijo Cloud con su ya expresión de indiferencia. Sam no contestó, y bebió sin dilación. Tifa, los miraba mientras barría el suelo del bar. No quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Cloud. La verdad es que la iniciativa del rubio de ampliar la mensajería le había dado esperanzas de que éste pasara mas tiempo en casa. Aunque nuevas preguntas acudieron a su cabeza. ¿Y si eso servía para todo lo contrario? ¿ Y si al tener mas trabajo tenía que pasar semanas de viaje? Dejó su cabeza ocupada un rato y empezó a tararear su ya conocida canción. La que solía tocar cuando era niña.

-¿Tienes ya dónde pasar la noche?- pregunto Cloud mirando al infinito.

-La verdad es que no.-contestó algo entristecido el hombre.

-Tengo un sofá arriba, en una pequeña salita, si me echas una mano mañana con el encargo, puedes quedarte esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿De verdad?- Cloud no contestó. Se levantó de su asiento y se limitó a hacer un saludo con la cabeza.-Mañana salimos a las siete.- Sam se quedó mirando cómo este le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tifa y le deseaba buenas noches. Cloud ni se imaginaba quién era él. Aquello era la oportunidad perfecta. La muchacha morena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Me ha dicho Cloud que pasarás la noche aquí. Cuando quieras te preparo el sofá.- Ella siguió barriendo tranquilamente mientras el hombre, disimuladamente la miraba.

-Eres Tifa ¿no?.-La chica no se inmutó apenas. Asintió y siguió trabajando.- Tu padre era buen hombre. –En ese instante Tifa cambió de parecer. Ya le empezaba a interesar lo que ése tipo tenía que decirle.

-¿De qué lo conocías?-pregunto con una especie de aire desconfiado.

-Nibelheim. Era un lugar bonito. Un buen sitio donde crecer.- Aquel hombre tenía demasiado misterio. Parecía que la conociera de toda la vida.- Con tu permiso, iré a acostarme ya.-Se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba. A medio tramo miró atrás y vio cómo la muchacha dejaba la escoba y se empezaba a dirigir hacia él.

-No te preocupes por el sofá. Esta bien así.- acto seguido siguió su camino hacia arriba.

Estaba sola. Sola en medio del campo de enfrente del reactor. Sola con uno de los soldados de Shin-Ra. Éste lucia el famoso casco con las tres luces en su visera. Y simplemente estaba firme a su lado con el arma apoyada en el suelo. Oyeron ruidos dentro del reactor, pero lo ignoraron. De repente vio algo moverse tras una enorme pared de roca. Parecía un hombre. Pero ya no estaba. Todo se tornó gris y se paró el tiempo. El soldado de su lado estaba congelado en el tiempo, incluso el polvo levantado por el aire se había paralizado. Como en ráfagas todo se tornaba oscuro. Oía voces en su cabeza. Mil voces al mismo tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loca y entonces, llegó el silencio. Y solo vio como algo encapuchado en negro, y que parecía flotar se acercaba a ella. Miedo, recordaba solo eso, miedo. No podía moverse, y el ser extraño se le acercaba. Entonces, tras uno de los flashes de luz, el ente extraño estaba justo ante ella, con manos extrañas, y sin poder verle los ojos. Solo plata, negro y blanco. El ente habló al oído de la joven que estaba llorando por el pavor provocado.

-No soy él, y al mismo tiempo lo soy. Si no se emula lo bueno, hay que emular lo malvado.- Una luz la cegó y una voz femenina la tranquilizó algo. La reconocía. La entendía, y estaba ahí para calmarla.

-No te acerques a él… es peligroso. Aleja a tu familia de él…- tras de esa voz la luz se tornó aún mas fuerte y despertó.

Estaba sudorosa, en la cama. Tifa tenía los ojos bien abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Miró a todos lados de la habitación, y entonces fue cuando vió a Cloud entrar apresuradamente.

-Tifa… Tifa… ¿que ocurre?… ¿que pasa? ¡Te he oído gritar!- Cloud no llevaba camiseta y mostraba algún que otro tatuaje con códigos por el pecho. Seguramente fruto de los experimentos que sufrió de joven. Estaba nervioso y sus ojos mostraban un reflejo de ira. Sin duda si hubiera habido alguien en la habitación de Tifa lo hubiera matado sin hacer muchas preguntas. Verle tranquilizó a Tifa.

-Solo era una pesadilla, Cloud. Siento haberte despertado.- Cloud relajó los músculos un poco. La miró. Aun tenía preocupación en sus ojos. Le parecía entrañable. La verdad es que la joven se sentía segura cuando él estaba en casa. Sabía que nunca faltaría a la promesa que hicieron de niños. Aunque le había quitado importancia su corazón aun latía con fuerza debido a la pesadilla. Sentía una presencia en la habitación que no eran ni Cloud ni ella. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró. Sabía lo que Cloud estaba esperando, una explicación.

-Era horrible. Estábamos en el reactor de Nibelheim. Todo se detenía y una cosa rara me hablaba. Decía algo de emular cosas malas, luego oí una voz. Me tranquilizó un poco oírla. Lo que sentí fue horrible Cloud. ¡Horrible!.- Dicho esto se abrazó al joven en un acto reflejo. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Era un sueño. Ya se acabó.- Se apartaron. –¿Quieres que me quede aquí vigilando?.

-No… no te preocupes… ya pasó. Gracias por venir Cloud.- Él no contestó. Se limitó a hacer una mueca en forma de pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación a paso lento. Tifa no pudo dormir el resto de la noche. Estaba nerviosa. Algo seguía en aquella casa. Algo que no le daba buena espina.

**Espero que os haya gustado éste. Seguid dándome consejos, y no os preocupéis, que en breve empezará lo bueno. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando este fic, y será algo largo, por eso tarda en arrancar. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. **

-


	5. Piratas

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Cuando fueron las siete, Tifa oyó como Cloud despertaba a Sam de manera no muy agradable. Pasaron por el pasillo intentando no despertar a nadie, pero ella ya estaba despierta. Ellos bajaron al bar, y la joven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando oyó a Cloud prepararse su ya típico café matinal. No pudo evitar pensar en el joven de nuevo, como lo hacía antes. Era responsable, agradecido, y ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero para ella a veces, no era suficiente. Eran amigos de toda la vida, y sin duda, si hubiera surgido algo entre ellos, probablemente se habría roto un poco esa amistad. Decidió no pensar mas en ello, se estaba haciendo tarde y tenia que levantarse ya, así que lo hizo.

Cloud miraba unos informes en su despacho mientras tomaba café y fumaba un cigarrillo con indiferencia. Se repetía una y otra vez ¿no aprendiste ya con el geostigma? Se daba cuenta del daño que se hacía, pero el aburrimiento podía con él. Se dijo a si mismo, que si las cosas empezaban a ser un poco menos aburridas, dejaría el tabaco. Lo cierto es, que después de tres años de fumador no había notado nada en su organismo. Ni estaba mas cansado, ni tosía, ni le costaba respirar, nada. Eso era extraño, porque si se paraban a analizar a Cid, por ejemplo, éste se pasaba el día prácticamente tosiendo y hecho polvo. Sonrío para si mismo. Cid, ese tipo le caía bien. Siempre le hubiera gustado ser como él, y poder decir las cosas sin tapujos. Encontró al fin lo que buscaba en medio del desorden. Era un papel pequeño, con una dirección donde recoger un paquete, y otra donde dejarlo. Tenían que ir a Kalm a por el paquete, y llevarlo hasta Junon. Sam estaba pendiente de lo que hacía el rubio desde un rincón. No le quitaba ojo.

-Nos vamos- dijo Cloud dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación. Conforme bajaban le dijo al nuevo- Iremos en mi coche. Es mas cómodo y práctico.-Sam asintió sin decir nada. Desde que se había levantado no había hablado nada. Cloud agradecía eso, la verdad, no le gustaba mucho la charla por las mañanas. Miró una vez mas hacia la puerta entornada de Tifa. Entonces decidió comprobar si dormía para despedirse. Empujó un poco la puerta tocando con el puño al mismo tiempo, pero había abierto demasiado pronto, puesto que Tifa se dio la vuelta asustada y en ropa interior de cintura para arriba.

-¡Cloud!- Éste se sonrojó y entornó de nuevo la puerta

-Eh… perdona, solo quería despedirme.-dijo con la voz temblando. Le daba mucha vergüenza aquella situación.

-Ya puedes pasar-dijo Tifa al cabo de unos segundos. Cloud entró, ya algo menos avergonzado.

-Nos vamos, no comeremos aquí. Que vaya bien el día.-y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya eran adultos, y las tonterías como la que acababa de ocurrir, no tenían la menor importancia. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Era normal en la convivencia. Tifa asintió y los vio marchar. Oyó la puerta de abajo y se puso su chaleco habitual. Tenía que despertar a Denzel y a Marlene y volver a convertirse (después de aquella noche extraña) en la madre de todos los días.

El joven rubio sacó el coche del garaje cercano al bar y se encaminaron, tomando las autopistas construidas alrededor de Edge. A lo lejos aun se veía Midgar, y el joven, no podía evitar echarle un vistazo. Sam iba en silencio mirando por la ventanilla. Cloud decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente despejado para hablar un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¿Y cual es tu historia?- preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a Sam. Éste sonrió levemente.

-Nunca he tenido un hogar, al menos que yo recuerde. Voy de aquí para allá sin pensar mucho en el futuro. Por eso pensé en dedicarme a la mensajería.-A Cloud no le gustó mucho ese comentario. ¿Significaba eso que ser mensajero no tenía futuro?- no me mal interpretes Cloud, precisamente quiero trabajar para tener algo de futuro.-

-¿Que opinas si te propongo ser socios?-

-Te lo has replanteado, eh…- Cloud no contestó. Kalm estaba cerca de Edge y llegaron enseguida. Una vez recogido el paquete, se encaminaron hacia Junon. Por el camino hablaron mas bien poco. Sam sabía como era el rubio, y no quería estar charlando mucho, él tampoco. Comieron a medio camino, en medio de un campo, y continuaron su camino. Cuando estaban llegando, algo empezó a ir mal. Cloud vio por el retrovisor algo que no le gustó.

-Mierda…-Comentó, y empezó a tocar varios botones del salpicadero.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Sam mirando para todos lados.

-Piratas- Detrás de ellos venían unas diez motos grandes y aparatosas, con tipos gritando y agitando cadenas y otros artículos. Llevaban además un camión enorme con ellos. Empezaron a rodear al coche y a azotarle con las cadenas. De repente una voz sonó en el interior del habitáculo.

-Phoenix armado y preparado. Sistemas de defensa al cien por cien. Turbo preparado. Blindaje adicional, aumentando.-

-Tío, tu coche habla.-Cloud no contestó a aquella afirmación. Se limitó a decir.

-Arma las placas de defensa, Phoenix, y termina de preparar el Turbo. Esto no va a ser fácil.- Las motos se acercaban cada vez mas, frenando al Phoenix. De repente este giró sobre si mismo, y unas placas, similares a las fundas de las espadas instaladas en Fenrir se abrieron, lanzando a dos de las motos fuera de la carretera. Volvió a girar y golpeó de nuevo con las placas. Las motos eran fáciles de desviar, pero el camión que se acercaba, era una cosa muy distinta. Unas placas distintas accionadas por una especie de brazos mecánicos, hacían girar lo que parecían cuchillas, pero sin filo. Una de estas cuchillas golpeó el deposito de una de las motos y la hizo volcar. Los piratas se estaban enfadando y empezaron a disparar. Cloud movió el volante de un lado a otro, y giró de nuevo sobre si mismo. El camión estaba ahora justo delante de sus narices y varios piratas disparaban fusiles desde arriba. Del morro del coche salieron lanzadas unas cuchillas que atravesaron el frontal del camión sin problema haciéndolo retroceder y sacudirse de un lado a otro. Cloud aprovechó eso para volver a girar el coche sobre si mismo y golpear a otra moto, pero ésta no se salió. Mas motos llegaron por detrás y tres se colocaron delante del coche.

-Sistema Turbo activado.- dijo la voz femenina del vehículo. Pero en ese momento no podían activarlo, porque sino chocarían con las tres motos, y podía hacerles perder el control. Cloud dio unos cuantos volantazos mas y vio el momento oportuno y perfecto para salir pitando. Activó el Turbo en el momento preciso, y el coche salió impulsado a gran velocidad, dejando a los piratas atrás. Cloud vio por el retrovisor que estaban ya muy lejos. Sam se recostó sobre su asiento.

-Conduces muy bien…- Cloud no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se limitó a seguir conduciendo rumbo a Junon. Al llegar, dejaron el coche fuera de la ciudad. Se dirigieron a la tienda que había encargado el paquete. El dependiente era un viejo conocido de Cloud y le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido Strife!- dijo el hombre alegremente. No miró a Sam y se limitó a estrecharle la mano a Cloud.- ¿Quieres un café o algo?-

-No gracias, señor Merin, tengo que volver ya a casa.-

-Pues nada muchacho, muchas gracias. Dale saludos a Tifa.-

-Lo haré.-Se despidieron y salieron de la tienda. Sam no decía absolutamente nada, pero prestaba atención a cada gesto de Cloud. Cuando llegaron a Edge, ya era de noche. Era la hora de la cena, y el bar estaba a rebosar. Cloud saludó a Tifa como siempre dándose cuenta de que Denzel y Marlene no estaban. Tifa parecía pensativa. Demasiado en ella. Cloud pensó que ya hablarían en otro momento. Sam se sentó en su taburete de siempre pensativo y cansado.

-No ha pasado mucho, no te preocupes, nos atacaron unos piratas, pero Phoenix se portó bien.- dijo Cloud quitándole importancia.- Voy a darme una ducha y preparo la cena.- Dijo algo alegre. Era demasiado extraño en él, y Tifa sabía porque estaba así. Había tenido uno de esos combates que echaba de menos y eso era bueno. No había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza con la pesadilla del día anterior. Aun tenía algo de miedo, pero no quería preocupar a Cloud. Tras un rato el bar empezó a vaciarse, y el rubio, con el mismo peinado de siempre, pero algo mojado descendió las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Empezó a preparar macarrones y pollo despreocupadamente.

-Deberías confesarle lo que sientes. Tal vez no se lo tome tan mal…- Eso pilló desprevenida a Tifa. Era Sam quien le hablaba. Dejó unas copas y se sentó a su lado, en otro taburete.

-¿Tanto se nota?.- dijo suspirando.

-Entiendo de esas cosas, y no creo que se enfadase ni te tratara distinto. Cloud es un tipo difícil, sin duda, pero ama a su familia. Y tu formas parte de ella.- Tifa sonrió. Aquél tipo empezaba a caerle mejor. Era muy sincero, y parecía conocerla. Siguió mirando a Cloud por un instante y se puso a fregar. Cuando el bar estuvo vacío empezaron a cenar los tres. Cloud y Sam empezaron a hablar.

-¿Sabes conducir?-Preguntó Cloud.

-Si.-

-Que te parece dividirnos las rutas, si después de lo de hoy sigues queriendo ser mensajero.-

-Me quedo con el Este si no te importa.-

-Como quieras. De momento no podré pagarte mucho, pero te llevaras un porcentaje de lo que ganemos. ¿Tienes algún método de transporte? –

-Una moto. Está en Cañón Cosmo.-

-Bien, mañana iremos a por ella.- Sam sonrió. Tifa también lo hizo. Cloud estaba extremadamente animado esa noche, y eso la animaba a ella. No podía evitar sonreir. Tras terminar, Sam se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato al fregadero. Miró una ultima vez a Cloud y a Tifa.

-Gracias. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches- dijo Tifa. Cloud hizo un gesto con la mano. El muchacho subió las escaleras y al llegar arriba algo le embargó. Una sensación de agradecimiento, puesto que el sofá donde había dormido el día antes, tenia unas mantas encima. Se tumbó y se dejó llevar por los sueños.

**Disculpad el cambio de ultima hora, pero no me agradaba el camino que estaba tomando Sam. Gracias tamborilero por apoyarme con esta historia, de veras es un honor, y tenias razón, Sam no tenia mucho sentido en la historia tal y como estaba planteada. Iremos mostrando algo mas de él, aunque recordad, los protas siguen siendo Tifa y Cloud. Gracias.**


	6. Cid Highwind

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron Denzel y Marlene tranquilamente. Cloud estaba sentado delante de la tele, y Tifa fregaba. Marlene hizo lo de siempre y saludó a Cloud y a Tifa con un beso. Denzel se sentó al lado del Rubio y este le saludó con la cabeza. Marlene se puso a ayudar a Tifa. La imagen recordaba a una gran familia, tranquila, tras un día de trabajo.

-La semana que viene seguiremos con el entrenamiento.- dijo Cloud a Denzel, en el cual se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y asintió. Mientras tanto, Tifa y Marlene estaban charlando animadamente. La adolescente, de rasgos algo orientales, se reía con la morena.

-… y se tubo que vestir de mujer para rescatarme.- decía Tifa animadamente-… ¡se puso braguitas y todo! Estaba muy guapo. ¿A que si Cloud?- dijo a éste que dirigió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Nunca me canso de esa historia- dijo Marlene haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de reír. Después con la sonrisa en la boca dejó un plato a un lado.-¿Tifa tu has tenido novio alguna vez?- Aquella pregunta la pilló muy desprevenida pero sonrió y asintió.

-No se si era realmente un novio, pero nos gustábamos cuando tenía tu edad. No fue nada importante, pero lo pasé muy bien con él. –Marlene sonrió. Parecía que Tifa no entendía porque le preguntaba eso. Pero tras unos segundos de sonrisa melancólica se giró hacia Marlene un poco seria y dijo-¿Te gusta alguien?- Marlene asintió, y Tifa sonrió.-¿Quién?-

-Denzel.- A Tifa le cambió la cara completamente. Ella consideraba que Marlene y Denzel eran como hermanos, no como novios. Se quedó pensando en que decirle. La adolescente seguro que esperaba algún consejo o algo parecido y no tenía ninguno en mente. Solo acertó a decir.

-Pero… os habeis…besado…-Eso sonrojó a Marlene, pero asintió. Tifa se quedó aun mas pensativa.

-Solo una vez, hace unas semanas, pero me gustó. Desde entonces acostumbra a cogerme la mano y esas cosas.-Ante aquello la adulta se tranquilizó un poco. Le asustaba tener que hablar de sexo, algo que no tenía muy conocido, por añadir. Marlene le miró, y Tifa acabó por mirarla a ella también.

-No… no se que decirte cariño… nunca me he visto en una situación como esta.-dijo Tifa entrecortadamente.

-No tienes que decirme nada, necesitaba contártelo. Simplemente eso.- dijo Marlene pensativa- Pero no estoy muy segura de estar preparada para tener… novio- Eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "madre" y esta le sonrió.

-Marlene… haceis buena pareja… pero no tengas prisa, las cosas llegan solas…- Marlene asintió.-Ves a dormir, que mañana tienes clase, y dile lo mismo a Denzel.-

-Buenas noches.- dijo la adolescente.

-Buenas noches cariño.- Cuando vio a Marlene acercarse a donde estaban Cloud y Denzel se dio cuenta de que estaban jugando a las cartas. Sin duda Cloud estaba de mejor humor. Rió para si misma y se secó las manos para ponerse a barrer. Tras un rato barriendo, se dio cuenta de que era realmente tarde. Miró hacia Cloud y se sorprendió. Se había quedado dormido leyendo unos papeles. Tenía una cara dulce, como un angelito. Su rostro aun conservaba rastros de niñez, y la mueca que tenía era graciosa, pues su boca estaba entreabierta y un poco de baba le asomaba entre los labios. Cuando ella se acercó para despertarle y decirle que se fuera a la cama, éste dio una sacudida y se despertó sobresaltado.

-…que…uh…- Bostezó ampliamente.

-Te has quedado trapuesto.- afirmó la morena- deberías acostarte ya.- Cloud asintió e hizo lo mismo que siempre pero justo cuando iba a subir el primer peldaño se giró hacia la joven y dijo-

-Gracias… por ser tu…- Ella se quedó embobada viendo como el rubio subía el resto de peldaños. Nunca le había dicho algo así. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó allí pensativa. Al día siguiente no abriría, dado que era su día libre de la semana. Se acostó al fin, pensando en Cloud, pensando en todo, pensando e su familia, y sobretodo pensando en lo que le había dicho Sam.

Cloud preparó el desayuno al día siguiente. No atendería encargos hasta por la tarde, dado que tenía que ir con Sam a por su moto. Cuando éste ultimo se levantó, se sentó donde siempre y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó Cloud sin mirarle.

-Si, por favor…- contestó el nuevo.- no he dormido muy bien. He tenido unos sueños muy raros esta noche.- Cloud le sirvió un café exacto al que el rubio tomaba todas las mañanas.- Esta bueno.- dijo después del primer sorbo. Encendió un cigarrillo, y Cloud, después de mirar hacia la escalera, encendió el suyo. Se puso a limpiar la barra con un trapo.-¿Siempre hablas tanto?-preguntó Sam. Cloud no contestó, pero le miró y reaccionó como nunca antes hubiera creído poder reaccionar, pues en sus labios se formó una pronunciada sonrisa. Ya no era una de esas medias sonrisas de siempre, era una bien hecha. Sam contestó con otra sonrisa semejante.

De golpe alguien golpeó fuertemente a la puerta. Cloud le reconoció enseguida.

-¡Que #%&! Pasa aquí! ¿Es que no hay nadie?- Cloud abrió la puerta y allí se le plantó un tipo mas o menos alto, rubio, con una cinta a la cabeza, un mono de trabajo manchado de grasa y un pitillo en la boca.- ¡Eh hola pelo-chocobo!-

-Hola Cid.- dijo Cloud- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo haciéndole señas de que entrara.

-Hey, es verdad, tu pelo se parece al de un chocobo.- dijo Sam interrumpiendo desde el taburete. Cid miró con una cara de sorpresa y no entendimiento al hombre de la barra. Cloud en cambio le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quien #$%&# es el gracioso?.- preguntó Cid

-Irin Senhir, pero mis amigos me llaman Sam.- dijo éste saludando al recién llegado. Cid miró a Cloud y este se encogió de hombros.

-Es una especie de socio.-

-¿Socio? ¿El rubiales con un socio? JaJaJaJa esto si que es la &%#$, maldita sea.- Cid se sentó al lado del nuevo y le golpeó el hombro en forma de saludo.

-¿Quieres café, Cid?.-

-Claro, aunque preferiría una birra.- Cloud asintió y le puso una cerveza.

-Bueno, ¿y que haces por aquí?.-preguntó Cloud tras dar un sorbo de café.

-He venido por negocios. Tengo un trapicheo para comprarle unos refrigeradores de Turbo-reactor para Sierra. He aterrizado en las afueras, y me he dicho, ¿Por qué no voy a saludar a esta parejita?.- Dijo riendo. Cloud apreciaba a ese viejo lobo de los cielos. Agradecía la alegría que solía contagiar.

-¿Cloud, porqué no preparas un almuerzo para Tifa y se lo llevas al cuarto?.- preguntó Sam sin venir a cuento. Tanto Cid como Cloud le miraron algo extrañados.- ¿Que?- Dijo con indiferencia.- Creo que se merece que se lo lleven por una vez en la vida, y dado que tu vives con ella, deberías ser tu.-A Cloud no le gustaba esa idea. No le gustaban esos detalles, los consideraba inútiles. A la gente había que demostrarle día a día la gratitud, no con una sola acción aislada. El camino se demuestra andando, como decía su madre.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea.-Dijo el rubio. Sam agachó un poco la cabeza y entonces fue cuando dijo.

-Quien os entienda que os compre.- Los otros dos le miraron extrañados de nuevo.

-Ah… Cid, ahora que me acuerdo, dentro de unos días es el aniversario de…-

-Ya… me acuerdo…- Sam los miró con curiosidad.

-Dice Tifa que podemos quedar todos y llevar unas flores a la Ciudad Olvidada.- Cid asintió.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo amigo. Llámame y quedamos. ¿Tienes un pitillo? Se me han acabado.- Cloud le dio un cigarrillo a Cid. Entonces a Sam se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-Oye Cid, que dirección tomas ahora?-

-Ciudad Cohete.- dijo prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Te importaría acercarme a Cañón Cosmo.-Cid miró a Cloud como pidiendo una señal de confianza. Cloud asintió. Era lo único que necesitaba para fiarse de ese tipo. Si el pelo-picho confiaba en él, Cid también lo hacía.

-¡Si! No hay problema tío.-

Al rato se fueron tras despedirse. Sam pasaría por su casa en el Cañón, y tomaría algo de ropa. Dijo que pasaría unos días allí, y luego volvería, así podrían quedar todos los amigos e ir a ese sitio tan especial para ellos y no estaría en medio para molestar. Tras cerrar la puerta Cloud suspiró. ¿Qué narices tenía Sam en la cabeza, como para decirle que le subiera el almuerzo a Tifa? Aunque esa idea empezó a rondar demasiado por su cabeza. Era un detalle bonito, pero impropio de él. Decidió ir a organizar un poco el papeleo de la oficina para aclararse las ideas. Subió y oyó a Tifa tararear en su habitación. Llevaba unos días repitiendo esa canción. Curiosamente desde que llegaron aquellos panfletos. Se preguntó si no querría ella apuntarse a las clases de arte y música de el nuevo centro de Shin-Ra, y que a su vez no sabía como decírselo. Sonrió levemente al escucharla cantar. Le traía buenos recuerdos esa canción. Le recordaba escucharla desde su casa por las noches mientras ella tocaba el piano. Se apartó de la puerta y se fue a ordenar.


	7. Visita inesperada

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Cuando Tifa salió de su cuarto, aun tenía cara de sueño. Entró en el despacho, y vio a Cloud enfrascado en una eterna batalla con montones de papeles y carpetas. Se quedó ensimismada mirándole. De vez en cuando, el joven se echaba los mechones de los lados de la cara hacia atrás, pero al instante volvían a su sitio. Era muy gracioso.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?-preguntó el rubio sin mirar. Ella no contestó y se acercó.

-Estaba pensando en hacerte una foto, es histórico que ordenes el despacho.- dijo acercándose y poniéndose a su lado. Sonreía. Según recordaba, hacia por lo menos un año que no había ordenado aquello, y ya le hacía falta. Tifa se fijó en un pequeño papel que había encima de un montón. Lo leyó y se quedó pensando.- Aun recuerdo cuando recibiste uno de estos papelitos. ¿Iremos este año, no?- En el papelito ponía el nombre de la madre adoptiva de Aerith, que encargaba un ramo de flores para que lo llevaran a la Ciudad Olvidada. Vamos, lo que hacían todos los años. Tras la pregunta de Tifa, Cloud asintió.- Podríamos hacer algo distinto. Ir a alguna parte después de visitar el lago.-

-¿Y dónde?- preguntó el joven mientras seguía ordenando.

-No lo sé. A ella le gustaba mucho Costa del Sol, o el Gold Saucer.- Cloud puso una mala cara.

-No me gusta el Gold Saucer. Demasiada música y fiesta.- Contestó rememorando los tiempos de juego, y el coliseo del gran parque de atracciones.

- Pues a Costa del Sol. A ella le hubiera gustado. Piénsalo, no hemos hecho nada salvo llevarle flores todos los años.- Cloud asintió pensativo. Tifa le había convencido.- ¿Si? Iremos pues. Hablaré con los demás.- Se dio la vuelta felizmente y se dirigió abajo. Cloud se quedó pensando. No le había gustado mucho la playa, nunca, pero si a Tifa le hacía ilusión, irían.

A media mañana ya había terminado de ordenarlo y archivarlo todo un poco. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Tifa no estaba allí. Salió a un pequeño patio que había construido hacía un año. Estaba preparado para un poco de entrenamiento básico, a modo de gimnasio. Cuando Cloud se asomó y vio a Tifa golpeando unos palos colocados estratégicamente, no pudo evitar sonreír. La muchacha se movía con la agilidad de un gato, saltando de un lado a otro y utilizando el peso de su estilizado cuerpo, para golpear con mas fuerza. Le gustaba verla entrenar. Hacía años que no la veía, porque cuando la joven cerraba el bar todas las semanas, él estaba de viaje. Tifa se detuvo algo sudorosa y saltó hacia atrás. Cloud percibió sus intenciones y evitó el golpe saltando hacia adelante. Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, y tuvo que apresurarse a parar dos patadas y tres puñetazos. Tifa era realmente rápida, y él, demasiado lento. Recibió tres golpes mas, uno de ellos en las costillas. Saltó de nuevo y decidió intentar defenderse, pero eso solo empeoró su situación, puesto que al intentar darle una patada aérea a Tifa, esta agarró su pierna y lo tiró al suelo. Le puso un pie en el cuello y dijo.

-¿Te rindes?- Le miraba complacida. Con cierto aire de superioridad. Cloud la miró desde el suelo y sonrió levemente.

-Tu ganas. – Ella le ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo. Eran las doce del mediodía y en un rato volvería Denzel y Marlene.

-Voy a darme una ducha y ahora preparo la comida…- dijo ésta, pero antes de salir se giró a Cloud- Oye, ¿has visto algo raro entre Denzel y Marlene?-Cloud negó y puso cara de interrogación. Tifa suspiró, hablar de aquello con su amigo de la infancia era demasiado difícil si no iba al grano.- Marlene y Denzel están saliendo juntos.- Cloud se quedó pensativo y mirando al infinito.- Creo que deberías hablar con él.- Cloud seguía en la misma posición. Se dio la vuelta para entrar en el bar.

-No se me dan bien las mujeres.- Entró tranquilamente y se sirvió un refresco. Tifa le siguió.

-Pero él seguro que necesita una charla con alguien…-

-Que hable con Barret.-

-No Cloud, Denzel ve en ti a un padre. Quien tiene que hablar de eso eres tu.-

-Tifa, yo no soy como tú, yo no triunfo con el sexo opuesto…- Aquella frase enfadó muchísimo a la joven. Le miró con cara de odio a Cloud, sentía que le había llamado chica fácil. ¿Acaso le había dado motivos para pensar aquello?- Tifa… no… no me malinterpretes… yo solo quería decir que… que nunca se me ha dado bien tratar con chicas, y no soy apropiado para dar consejos.- No la convencía, estaba demasiado dolorida para convencerse tan fácilmente. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Tifa le hubiera propinado una paliza, pero siendo quien era, no podía. Unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaron en los ojos de la joven. Cloud se adelantó- Tifa no… no quería decir eso… -

-No me toques…-

-Yo nunca le he gustado a nadie…- Dijo éste a modo de excusa. Eso solo empeoró las cosas, puesto que Tifa comprendió que todo lo que ella había hecho para que él se diera por aludido, no había servido de nada.

-Deberías… empezar a fijarte más en las cosas. Me voy a la ducha…- dijo secándose las lagrimas y dándose la vuelta. No quería mirar atrás. No quería verle. Él se quedó allí mirando. Pensando en mil cosas. No debía haber dicho eso, pero lo que acababa de pasar solo demostraba su teoría… las mujeres, y él, no eran compatibles. Se encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó sentado en un taburete. Tenía que arreglar la situación.

Cuando llegaron los más jóvenes de la casa, se encontraron una escena difícil de explicar. Cloud estaba completamente quieto en un taburete mirando fijamente a la joven que cocinaba. Ésta sólo tenía cara de pocos amigos. Saludaron cómo todos los días. A la hora de comer todo fue silencio. Cloud terminó el primero y subió las escaleras. Se dio una ducha fría, para despejar las ideas. No entendía a Tifa. Tampoco había sido tan brusco, y mucho menos había querido insultarla o hacerla sentir incómoda. ¿Tan mal hacía las cosas? ¿Tan poco la entendía? En otros tiempos había sentido muchas cosas por Tifa, pero todas ellas confusas, y ese momento no era distinto. Creía que avanzar en su relación, solo separaría la familia. Ellos no podían ser egoístas y pensar solo en ellos mismos. Lo que mas le preocupaba era, que si Marlene y Denzel salían juntos, tarde o temprano seguirían sus vidas, y sentía que cuando eso pasase, estarían muy solos. En realidad pensaba que el que estaría solo sería él, porque tenía la certeza de que Tifa encontraría a alguien. Nuevas cosas vinieron a su cabeza. ¿Y si no era así? ¿ Y si intentaba algo con Tifa, y cuando los adolescentes se fueran, podían vivir tranquilos? Una nueva, muy nueva idea se estaba creando en su cerebro aplastándole las neuronas. Él y Tifa. La pareja de amigos mas rara de la historia. Antes de apuntarse a SOLDADO (o al menos intentarlo) estaba loco por ella, después llegó Aerith, y a pesar de querer mucho a la recién llegada, había algo especial entre la morena y él. Algo que llevaba demasiados años forjándose para romperlo. Tras lo del Geo- Stigma, habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero seguían sin intentar algo. Entonces recordó. Se dio cuenta de que lo mas parecido a una novia que había tenido era esa morena de ojos castaños. Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza con el ultimo chorro de agua fría. Se vistió y miró la hora. Eran las cuatro. No tardaría en llamar Sam. En ese momento se oyó un tremendo estruendo en el piso de abajo, y un profundo humo ascendió por la fachada desde…! La puerta del bar!

Tomó rápidamente una de las espadas que tenía en su cuarto y descendió. De un salto estaba ayí abajo. Había mucho humo negro, pero empezaba a disiparse.

-Cloud…- oyó levemente tras una tos. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente al emisor de esa voz. Denzel estaba en el suelo con una brecha en la cabeza no muy profunda. Lo levantó pasando un brazo del muchacho por encima de su hombro. Se acercó detrás de lo que era la barra y allí vio a Tifa. Estaba sobre Marlene, algo magullada y con escombros por la espalda. Marlene estaba semi-inconsciente.

-¡Tifa! ¡Marlene!- Ésta última levantó la mirada hacia Denzel, que estaba incorporándose levemente con la cara manchada de algo de sangre. Tifa reaccionó levemente mirando a Marlene.

-Marlene- Cloud oyó ese sonido

-Tifa… Tifa… ¿Estas bien?- Ésta asintió. Marlene se incorporó del todo a la vez que la morena. Estaban todos algo magullados y doloridos. El corazón de Cloud iba a mil por hora. Mientras su familia se incorporaba, el rubio buscaba incontables enemigos entre el humo y la luz proveniente de fuera. Entonces oyó unos pasos. Parecían decenas de pasos. Ante la luz de la entrada, aparecieron diez tipos encapuchados y vestidos de negro. Todos llevaban el mismo tipo de espada, una Katana. Se quedaron unos instantes en la puerta a la espera de una señal de vida entre el aun persistente humo. Cloud se agachó.

-Tifa… Tifa…- esta reaccionó levemente- Saca a los niños de aquí.- Le dio unas llaves a la morena y ésta le miró. En otra época habría protestado, pero ahora no. Ahora tenía otra responsabilidad que no era ella.- Llama a Cid, que os recoja en las afueras. Yo os llamaré. Llévate a Phoenix.- La joven le miró intensamente, pero solo asintió.

-Yo puedo luchar.- dijo Denzel.

-Lo sé, pero Marlene te necesita mas que yo a su lado.- Denzel miró a Cloud. Comprendió que sabía lo suyo.- Vamos… largo…- dijo mientras avanzaba espada en mano a los visitantes. Todos centraron la mirada en él. Uno de ellos, que parecía el líder por llevar unas hombreras plateadas miró como Tifa y los dos adolescentes salían por la puerta de atrás. Señaló a otro de ellos para que fuera a por los que huían, y volvió a centrar la mirada en Cloud. Éste estaba cada vez mas cerca y mas furioso. Toda la entrada había estallado en pedazos, y medio bar había volado.

-Vaya Strife….-

-¿Quiénes sois?- dijo Cloud sin dejar acabar a su enemigo.

-La unión del pasado y el futuro… somos la hermandad muerta…- Contestó el que parecía el líder.

- ¿Qué quereis?- El joven rubio estaba ansiando saltar sobre los destructores de su hogar, pero se contenía.

- No es momento de que lo sepas amigo.-

-No somos amigos.- El hombre al que solo se le veía media cara sonrió. Hizo un gesto a sus compañeros que desenvainaron sus espadas. Sin duda estaban dispuestos a atacar. Cloud cerró los ojos. Apoyó la espada contra su cara, la separó de nuevo y al apuntar a su enemigo, ésta se abrió. Todos los encapuchados saltaron sobre él y empezó el combate.

Tifa hizo saltar sobre el muro del pequeño patio y los siguió. Estaban en un callejón que daba directamente a la calle donde se encontraba el garaje de Phoenix. Anduvieron unos metro cuando vieron a cuatro tipos cómo los de la puerta del bar.

-Corred hacia el garaje y entrad. Denzel, ¿sabes conducir?- Éste asintió- Bien arranca y saca el coche.- Marlene miró a Tifa mientras el adolescente tiraba de ella.- Yo estaré bien. Venid a buscarme.- Se alejaron mientras la morena se ponía sus guantes. Los tipos se acercaron con las espadas en alto y preparados para luchar. El primero saltó hacia la joven y ésta lo esquivó golpeándolo en el estomago al pasar junto a ella. Lanzó a otros dos varios metros, y se golpearon contra un muro. Oyó el ruido de metal chocando en el bar y se asustó un poco por Cloud. El primer individuo intentó volver a golpearla y lo lanzó contra el que quedaba en pié volando varios metros. Corrió hacia ellos rápidamente hacia ellos de nuevo y les propinó su ya famoso golpe-delfín, lanzándolos varios metros al aire. Cayeron estrepitosamente y quedaron inconscientes. Los otros dos estaban empezando a levantarse, y no iba a quedarse allí esperando. Oyó el inconfundible rugido de Phoenix en la calle de al lado y al fin lo vio. El enorme coche negro frenó bruscamente. Sin duda las clases de conducción de Cloud con Denzel, habían sido de utilidad. Subió de un salto en el coche no sin escuchar antes los gritos y espadazos del bar. Quería volver con el rubio, pero sabía que no podía dejar a los chicos solos. Montó y salieron quemando rueda. Marcó con su móvil el numero de Cid. Le contó apresuradamente lo que había pasado y éste contestó que llegaría en una hora. Tifa pensó que era mucho tiempo, que para eso podrían estar siendo perseguidos. Sintió una enorme sensación de culpa por lo que había pasado con Cloud, y casi se echa a llorar.


	8. Sintiéndose un heroe

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

En la sala del bar semi-destrozada luchaba el rubio. Sus habilidades habían descendido un poco con los años pero se mantenía firme contra los que acababan de destrozar su hogar. Lanzó a uno fuera y se estampó contra un coche que pasaba. Desde dentro del bar empezaban a oírse los gritos de la gente que oía de los invasores. Oyó a Tifa luchar y empezó a preocuparse. Esa preocupación se transformó en adrenalina cuando pensó en las ganas que tenía de salir de allí y reunirse con su familia. El que llevaba hombreras estaba atacando con furia, era mejor que sus compañeros. Saltó con la katana en mano intentando partir a Cloud en dos, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad y golpeo al líder con la parte mella de la espada. Detrás suyo saltaron otros dos y le cogieron de los brazos intentando inmovilizarlo, pero no lo consiguieron porque Cloud se tiró de espaldas desequilibrándolos y haciéndolos caer al suelo. Dio una patada a otro y de un salto cortó su tronco con la espada. Los dos del suelo se levantaron pero uno conoció rápido el acero de Cloud. Cuando apenas quedaban cuatro mas el líder saltaron a las puertas del bar con las espadas en alto. Cloud se dispuso a atacar pero el líder levantó la mano.

-Yo debo irme… me esperan en otro lugar… volveremos a vernos… Ex- Soldado.- De un salto se situó tras de sus hombres y le ordenó que atacaran. Un helicóptero le recogió fuera. Todos atacaron al rubio al unísono, pero éste esquivó algún golpe y notó como algo le pichaba en un costado. Cortó la espalda de uno de sus atacantes dejándolo inhabilitado y se apartó de los demás de un salto. Tenía un corte en el costado derecho, pero no era muy profundo. Era el momento, su furia era tal que su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Los hombres mantenían la distancia algo asustados, pero esa fue su perdición, Cloud ejecutó su Octacorte, que había aprendido de su amigo Zack, y cortó ropa y carne lanzando al último de ellos para atravesar la pared del pequeño almacén. El rubio se quedó inmóvil mientras el brillo desaparecía de su piel. Estaba cansado. Demasiado. Respiró profundamente. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la ropa adecuada para lo que estaba ocurriendo en Edge. Además, Tifa, Marlene y Denzel no habían tenido tiempo de coger nada. Decidió tomar una bolsa de viaje con pertenencias de los demás. Había destruido su hogar y su presente, pero no conseguirían que perdieran todo. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras oyó un murmullo detrás de él. Uno de los soldados estaba aun vivo y emitía un ruido extraño. Se acercó al moribundo.

- uh…- Lo levantó del suelo y se le resbaló la capucha de la cabeza. Cloud se sorprendió de lo que vio. Ése hombre no era un hombre. Del corte que había recibido tenía la "piel" de media cara disuelta, pero debajo, había metal. Era una maquina, como la que utilizaba su amigo Reeve; un autómata. –Programación incompleta… sistema crítico… desconexión inmediata… automensaje… -Cloud hizo una mueca de curiosidad.- Los muertos volverán guiados por la madre blanca, y así el reino de lo mortal terminará… sistema crítico… desconexión inmediata…- Las luces que se veían brillar dentro de la carcasa metálica parpadearon y se apagaron. Se quedó unos segundos pensativo con la destrucción a su alrededor. Dejó el cuerpo en el suelo y subió apresuradamente. Preparó unas rápidas maletas con ropa de todos sus familiares y tomó la pequeña consola de Denzel, un joyero de Marlene y fue a por algo de Tifa. Nada mas abrir el cajón de la mesita vio un libro pequeño, mas bien una libreta con la palabra Lockhart en la portada. Dentro había una flor disecada. Recordó entonces aquél libro y aquella flor. El rubio se los había regalado tiempo atrás. Volvió a su despacho y metió en la bolsa unas fotografías, un lazo rosa y un anillo. Se lo había regalado Tifa dos años atrás y se lo había puesto pocas veces. Por su cabeza pasó una pregunta. ¿Realmente era tan insensible que ni siquiera era capaz de apreciar esas cosas? Apartó esa idea de su cabeza, tenía que darse prisa. Cogió la llaves de Fenrir. Al salir vio como la gente corría mientras varios helicópteros de Shin-Ra volaban por allí. Uno aterrizó delante de Cloud. Al abrirse la puerta reconoció al hombre que salió de su interior. Era Reno, de los Turcos.

-¡Eh Strife!- Cloud se acercó.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-Están atacando la ciudad, la estamos evacuando pero ya ha muerto mucha gente y otros tantos están capturados, entre ellos Rufus. Tenemos que largarnos. ¿Quieres que te llevemos?- Cloud negó con la cabeza. Ante la sonrisita del pelirrojo.

-No, me reuniré con mi familia.-

-Bien… el jefe dice que quiere reunirse con vosotros en Cañon Cosmo. Allí llevaremos a los evacuados.- Cloud asintió.

-Me dirigiré hacia allí en cuanto encuentre a mi familia.- El pelirrojo sonrió.

-¡Buena suerte pelo pollo!- dijo entrando en la aeronave utilizada por los Turcos. Tiempo atrás habían secuestrado a Aerith con uno de esos y no le gustaban demasiado. Montó en Fenrir y la arrancó. Una vez hubiera salido de la ciudad llamaría a Tifa.

Tifa, Denzel y Marlene había parado cerca del montículo donde estaba clavada la Espada Mortal. Estaban todos preocupados. Marlene curaba la pequeña herida de la cabeza de Denzel con un botiquín que había dentro de Phoenix. Tifa sostenía constantemente su teléfono en la mano. Miraba hacia lo que era Midgar. Llevaba viendo fuego y explosiones desde hacía diez minutos. Pasaban constantemente helicópteros por encima de sus cabezas, y todavía se oían las alarmas de bombardeo de Edge, en la lejanía. Un helicóptero de Shin- Ra aterrizó cerca de ellos y se giraron para verlo. Tifa se acercó cautelosamente. De dentro salieron Tseng y Helena. El primero se acercó a paso ligero hacia ellos.

-¿Que narices está pasando, Tseng?- dijo Tifa nerviosa. Miraba a los ojos al hombre de la coleta mientras éste permanecía impasible ante ella. La muchacha rubia se había acercado a los jóvenes. Tseng miró la espada, apartando así la mirada de Tifa. Se acercó al arma y se agachó, tomando un puñado de tierra del suelo. Tifa seguía esperando una respuesta.- ¡Contéstame de una vez! ¡Mi hogar a sido destruido, otra vez y mi familia ha estado en peligr…!-

-No lo sabemos… todavía.- Tifa le miró aun mas enfurecida.- Rufus ha sido capturado por el enemigo y no sabemos en que estado está. Siento lo de tu hogar, pero están destruyendo decenas de hogares también.- Tifa se sintió culpable tras las palabras tranquilas del hombre. Éste tocó la hoja llena de musgo y óxido de la espada.- Aquí murió… nunca había venido antes…- Tifa sabía de quien hablaba, pero nunca hubiera podido pensar que apreciara a Zack. Se levantó y miró a su compañera que hablaba con los adolescentes. – Puedo cuidar de tu familia si quieres esperarle…- Ella le miraba y agachó la cabeza.

-No creo que consigas convencerlos de que se vayan. No te preocupes, estamos bien.- Tseng asintió y se encaminó hacia el helicóptero que aun tenía el rotor en marcha. Hizo un gesto a Helena y se dio la vuelta una última vez.

-Reno le ha visto. Él vendrá. Siento lo de tu hogar.- Subió al helicóptero mientras veía cómo la joven se animaba levemente. Si Reno había hecho lo que le había encargado, Cloud ya sabría lo de la reunión. La aeronave se elevó en el cielo y se unió a las decenas que abandonaban Edge. Tifa no los había contado, pero estaba segura de que esos helicópteros no eran suficientes como para extraer a todo el mundo de la ciudad. Sonó su móvil y miró el numero apresuradamente. Sonrió.

-¿Dónde estáis?- Preguntó Cloud mientras conducía por la autopista de salida. Muchos camiones de Shin- Ra le acompañaban, seguramente con decenas de personas inocentes en su interior.

-Junto a la espada… Cloud… ¿estás bien?- Cloud sonrió levemente.

-Ahora si…- dijo- No tardaré en llegar.- Colgó el teléfono y aceleró pasando entre los camiones. Oyó una explosión detrás de él y vio como un camión se salía de los enormes carriles cayendo por el lateral en llamas. Una maquina enorme con ruedas, muy similar a la que habían encontrado cuando escapaban de Midgar antes de lo de meteorito, se dirigía disparando hacia ellos. Si seguía a esa velocidad embestiría contra todos los camiones, y decenas de persona morirían. Tenía que hacer algo. Redujo la velocidad y sacó una espada de la moto. Le dio la vuelta a ésta y vio venir la enorme máquina. Comprendió que la táctica no era buena cuando el armatoste de metal apartó la moto de su camino sin ni siquiera frenar. Cloud recuperó el control pero estaba detrás del robot. Aceleró y le adelantó. A lo lejos vio varias naves voladoras y rápidas que dispararon contra la elevada autopista. Ésta se resquebrajó y abrió un enorme agujero. Los camiones frenaron bruscamente y mas de uno estuvo a punto de caer. Cloud también freno haciendo derrapar a Fenrir para colocarse frente a frente con la maquina. El enorme robot frenó también a unos doscientos metros de ellos. Cloud miró hacia lo que era la cabeza del autómata y recordó. En otra época solían tener el punto débil allí. Arrancó haciendo chillar la rueda trasera y aceleró bruscamente. El robot se centró en él, pero el rubio pasó de largo de la maquina. Se alejaba rápidamente tras la mirada de los sensores de la maquina. Volvió a derrapar y puso de nuevo la moto en dirección al robot. Los conductores de los camiones bajaban de éstos para contemplar el espectáculo. La maquina empezó a cargar lo que parecía un arma potente. Cloud arrancó chirriando las ruedas e hizo un caballito con Fenrir. Aceleró cada vez mas. Se dio cuenta de que era el momento de probar la última modificación que le había hecho tiempo atrás a la moto. Cada vez iba mas rápido. Abrió las plataformas de las espadas, tomó dos y las unió, juntó otra a estas dos y otras dos mas. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía su espada completa, mas grande que él. Se envolvió de nuevo en energía, concentrándola sobre su arma, pulsó el botón del manillar de Fenrir y ésta dio una sacudida enorme lanzándose hacia adelante. Cloud sintió como todo iba mas rápido. En el marcador aparecía una cifra que nunca hubiera imaginado, prácticamente iba a trescientos quilómetros por hora. Era el momento, apenas sesenta metros le separaban del robot. Pulsó el bloqueo de ruedas y sintió como su cuerpo se alzaba en el aire, dejando atrás la moto chirriando y deteniéndose en decimas de segundo. Volaba, estaba volando hacia el robot, como en su día había volado contra Bahamut, colocó su espada para golpear al robot y cuando éste estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque mas potente, recibió un golpe de la hoja de la espada del rubio en su visor. Éste estalló en pedazos mientras Cloud pasaba de largo y caía dando una voltereta sobre un camión y cayendo al suelo dando vueltas sobre si mismo. Se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza contra una rueda y miró hacia el robot, para ver como caía por el lateral de la autopista. Se tumbó boca arriba, lo que acababa de hacer era demasiado para su edad. Miró al cielo unos segundos. Despues se levantó lentamente mientras decenas de personas que bajaban de los camiones se acercaban a él. Los conductores de Shin-Ra empezaron a aplaudir al joven. Éste miraba a su alrededor sorprendido. Un tipo se acercó a él.

-Tío ha sido increíble. Me llamo Hans, dirijo a éste grupo de la guardia de la WRO, y te digo que lo que acabo de ver no lo había visto jamás.- Cloud le miró algo avergonzado.

-¿Tenéis manera de salir de aquí?- El muchacho asintió.

-Si, me pondré en contacto con mis líderes, no tardaran en enviar transporte. –

-Dile a Reeve que se ponga en contacto conmigo.- dijo Cloud encaminándose hacia Fenrir, que yacía algo magullada ochenta metros mas allá.

-¿Conoce al señor Reeve?.- Cloud no contestó. Se limitó a ponerse la espada a la espalda y montarse en su moto. No arrancó a la primera, pero si a la segunda. Dio la vuelta sobre si mismo, y se encaminó hacia otra ruta de salida de la ciudad. Desde lo de Kadaj había optado por utilizar de nuevo el viejo sistema de sujeción magnética de la espada. Consistía en llevar un pequeño electro imán inteligente en un cinturón por debajo de la ropa. Éste se activaba y desactivaba al notar cierta presión. Era muy potente, pero si notaba la inclinación de el arma al ser estirada por la empuñadura, y se potenciaba cuando notaba la misma presión a la inversa. Shin-Ra lo había utilizado para muchos de sus miembros de Soldado, y eso le había traído malos recuerdos, por eso durante un tiempo llevaba la funda para su arma. Después del enfrentamiento con Kadaj, comprendió que lo que era útil no tenia que inmiscuirse con sus recuerdos, y que dejarse llevar por éstos, solo traía problemas. Salió a campo abierto y ya de lejos divisó la mirada de Tifa desde la zona donde estaba la Espada Mortal. Ella le estaba esperando… como siempre había hecho… y siempre haría.


	9. La noche mas difícil

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Paró al lado del enorme coche y apenas le dio tiempo a bajarse de Fenrir cuando notó el enorme abrazo que le acababa de dar Marlene. Cloud sonrió.

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Estáis todos bien?- Todos asintieron. Tifa le miraba directamente a los ojos. Parecía a punto de llorar. Se acercó lentamente a él. Marlene se apartó un poco.

-Tifa… yo…- La morena le abrazó tan fuerte que incluso le dolió la espalda algo. El aroma del pelo de ésta le embriagó la nariz. Cloud le devolvió el abrazo. Tifa sabía dividir muy bien lo que era tener una discusión tonta, y haber perdido su hogar y casi haber perdido a su familia. Se separaron levemente.- Tengo… tengo que llamar a los demás.- Tifa asintió mientras se apartaba una pequeña lagrima que había corrido por su rostro tras el abrazo. Sonrió al rubio mientras éste tomaba su teléfono. Al otro lado no sonó una voz, pero sabía que habían descolgado.

-Vincent… ha ocurrido algo… han atacad…-

-Lo se… Reeve nos espera en Cañón Cosmo.- Colgó el teléfono. Hacía tres años que Shelke se había ido de su lado para ayudar a Reeve con la organización de las WRO, y Vincent había vuelto a ser el que era. Nunca había llegado a cambiar mucho realmente, pero cuando la joven que habían conocido en la crisis de Deepground, empezó a "vivir" con él, parecía un poco mas alegre. Lamentablemente, ella tenía expectativas de futuro pasado un tiempo, y Vincent no se opuso a que ella se fuera. Nunca lo hubiera hecho. Su pasado, sus sentimientos, y sus deseos nunca se inmiscuirían en la vida de los demás. Por eso era tan solitario a veces. Cloud le envidiaba, en ocasiones. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y dirigió su mirada al cielo para ver la enorme nave de Cid descender. De la nave salieron varios hombres con monos de mecánico, que ayudaron a subir a Fenrir y a Phoenix la bodega de carga. Una vez subieron, se dirigieron al puente de mando, donde Cid dirigía el timón.

-¡Ey! Siento haber tardado.- Dijo con un pitillo en la boca. Por primera vez parecía algo pensativo. Cloud se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está Sam?- Preguntó encendiendo también un cigarrillo.

-Se ha quedado en el %$&# Cañón Cosmo, ayudando a colocar a los supervivientes conforme fueran llegando. ¿Estás bien pelo Chocobo?- Dijo mirando al rubio que estaba pensativo. Cloud asintió.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?-

-Ni %$#&# idea tío. A mí me ha llamado el chucho diciendo que fuera a por vosotros que os habían atacado unos $$#%&.- Cloud se quedó pensativo mirando al horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo. Cuando entrara la noche del todo terminaría el día en que su vida había cambiado de nuevo.

Llegaron en media hora, y el caos que vislumbraron desde el aire encogió sus corazones. Lo que les había pasado a ellos quedó ensombrecido al ver a gente herida siendo sacada de helicópteros. Familias enteras saliendo de contenedores y de naves de carga con niños llorando, y los peor de todo, una hilera de cuerpos tapados con mantas hasta la cara. Se podían contar por decenas. Nada mas aterrizar todos se dirigieron hacia el improvisado campamento, impacientes por ayudar. Vieron a Reeve correr de un lado a otro gritando cosas.

-¡Llevadlo al pabellón de heridas graves!- Vio a Cloud, Tifa, Denzel y Marlene correr hacia él.- ¡Cloud! ¿Estáis bien?-

-Si… ¿en que podemos ayudar, Reeve?- Dijo el rubio algo apresuradamente.

-A ti te necesitan los Turcos, están en el observatorio, los demás venid conmigo.- Tifa, Marlene y Denzel asintieron. Cloud miró a Tifa y sin decir nada con palabras, y todo con miradas, entendieron ambos que luego se verían. Cloud subió hasta lo alto del observatorio y entro en una sala. Una mesa de madera improvisada con Tseng, Reno, Ruda, Helena y alguien que le sorprendió ver allí, Sam.

-¡Strife, tío! Dijo Reno al verle.

-Bienvenido Cloud.- Dijo Tseng con tranquilidad.

- Hola…- Dijo Cloud mirando con sorpresa a Sam.

-Siéntate… Veo que conoces al señor Senhir.- Dijo Reno al ver que se estrechaban las manos. Se sentó al lado del nuevo invitado.

-Estábamos conjeturando sobre el estado y el origen de los atacantes…- Dijo Tseng.

-Son maquinas…- todos le miraron extrañados. – Me enfrenté a unos cuantos antes de toparme con Reno en el bar. Todos le miraron incrédulos.

-¿Cuántos había?- Preguntó Sam realmente inquieto.

-Unos diez, tal vez mas, no sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero uno se fue antes de tiempo. ¿Cuántos mas hay?- Preguntó al ver la cara de los demás.

-Verás Cloud… eres el único que se ha enfrentado directamente contra ellos… y que lo haya contado. En realidad, el ataque a Edge fue llevado por maquinas mas grandes y fuertes. Sam nos estaba contando lo que sabe de esos tipos.- Todos miraron hacia el tipo moreno y de pelo corto. Éste los miró a todos y terminó por mirar a Cloud.

-La Hermandad Muerta. Así se hacen llamar. En realidad sólo hay diez miembros en la hermandad. Los demás son Replicas realizadas sobre un esqueleto y un sistema operativo independiente e inteligente. Su origen empezó tras la caída de Sephiroth y el fin de la crisis con Génesis. La idea agradó a varios miembros de Soldado, y decidieron unirse para formar una Hermandad secreta. Todos habían perdido algo durante la guerra, y juraron que dedicarían sus actos a todas las personas, compañeros o familiares, perdidos durante la crisis. Se hicieron llamar así pues, La Hermandad Muerta. Sus actos, en principio nobles, servían a Shin-Ra, pero tras la destrucción de meteorito, y con él la posibilidad de futuro sobre Midgar, vieron caer en la sombra la empresa que los mantenía en pié. Hace ocho años, observaron todos los movimientos de Kadaj, y los nuestros. Tras ver lo que sucedió, y lo que le había ocurrido a Rufus, uno de ellos propuso tomar el control…- Hizo una pausa y suspiró-… solo uno se opuso… y fue tratado de traidor y hereje a la creencia de honrar a los muertos. Nunca creí que llegarían tan lejos, pero parece que lo están consiguiendo.- Todo se sumió en profundo silencio. Solo uno de ellos atinó a decir algo.

-¿Y tu cómo narices sabes eso?- preguntó Reno inclinándose sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

-Porque ahora me llaman hereje.- Aquello pilló de improviso a los miembros de aquél lugar. Nadie hubiera dicho nunca lo que les acababan de contar. – No debemos subestimarlos. Tras la primera caída de Shin-Ra se hicieron con diseños y bocetos de instrumentos autómatas. Nuestro amigo Reeve no lo sabe, pero él realizó esos diseños en su amigo felino. La hermandad solo ha trasladado eso y le ha dado forma y habilidades de sus integrantes. – Fue el turno de Tseng de hablar.

-Shin- Ra quiere solucionar esto. Pero Rufus está en paradero y estado desconocido. Entraron en su casa de Edge antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de llegar. He perdido a tres de mis hombres, que hacían de sus guardaespaldas.- Sam agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Entonces la cosa esta mas $&%#%& de lo que pensaba.- Todos le miraron interrogantes.- Solo Rufus sabe la localización del código genético exacto de Sephiroth, y dado que la programación creo que tiene que ver con el código genético de espécimen original, si consiguen ése código, podrían programar autómatas con su fuerza y prácticamente su poder.-

-¿Prácticamente?- Preguntó Cloud especialmente interesado al oír el nombre de su Nemesis.

-Una máquina nunca superara un ser como Sephiroth, ni siquiera lo igualará… pero conociéndolos, no harían sólo uno.- La cabeza de Cloud iba a estallar. Ni se podía imaginar a cien robots, con la forma y casi las habilidades de Sephiroth. Sería el fin del mundo libre. – Caballeros... dama…-dijo mirando a Helena- nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana de nuevo, ahora mas que nunca, el pueblo de Edge necesita nuestra ayuda. Duerman un poco, mañana, empezaremos a decidir el destino de nuestra libertad.- Sam se levantó y así lo imitaron todos. Tseng daba órdenes a sus hombres para que recorrieran las zonas entre Edge y Cañón Cosmo en busca de supervivientes accidentados. Todos asentían. A pesar de ser tan distintos entre ellos, la alegría de Reno, la profesionalidad de Tseng, los pequeños errores que aún cometía Helena, y la seriedad de Tseng, eran de los grupos mas expertos y serenos que el rubio había conocido. Sentía respeto por los que un día consideró enemigos, pero entonces recordó, que Zack tenía una especie de amistad con Tseng, y si Zack le apreciaba, era porque era buena gente. Sam le miró.

-Strife… no podía contártelo… Sabía que irían a por ti, y quería vigilarte.-

-¿Sabías que vendrían?- Cloud estaba empezando a enfadarse. Sam asintió levemente.

-Sabía que serías un objetivo, pero creía que me daría tiempo a coger confianza contigo y poder prever sus movimientos. Se me han adelantado… y por culpa de eso has…- Cloud descendió su nivel de enfado a mínimos. Ése hombre se sentía culpable.

-No ha sido culpa tuya… de hecho… gracias a ti, Tifa había tenido ciertas ilusiones. Gracias.- Sam se sintió algo sobrecogido de oír esas palabras de boca del rubio. Asintió y le miró.

-Eres realmente una buena persona… Será un honor luchar junto a ti. Descansa un poco, si puedes, mañana será un día duro.- Se despidió poniéndole una mano en el hombre y salió a paso ligero de la habitación. Cloud pensó por un momento, y salió, dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera posible.

La noche fue interminable, la gente gritaba de dolor, tanto si era físico, como por ver toda su vida arruinada. Tifa tenía ya su ropa manchada de sangre de ayudar con los heridos, Marlene estaba buscando los padres de los niños perdidos, y Denzel hacía de camillero. Al bajar Cloud de la reunión empezó a ayudar a los médicos, a trasladar heridos, a buscar cobijo. No durmió en toda la noche. Cerca de las siete de la mañana, dejaron de venir transportes, y la situación estaba ya bastante controlada. Por suerte las defunciones no incrementaron mucho su número, y la mayoría de heridos pudieron salvarse. Ya no se oían gritos, y los llantos se habían calmado. Los Turcos que se habían ido a buscar gente accidentada, volvieron con una familia, que había sufrido una avería en su furgoneta.

A lo lejos vio a Tifa sentada sobre unas cajas de madera con un símbolo de Shin- Ra. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y se había quedado dormida. Cloud se acercó a ella y la despertó con suavidad. Llevaba una manta en sus manos. La temperatura había descendido mucho, y estaban a ocho o nueve grados. Tifa había salido en manga de tirante y pantalones por debajo de la rodilla, según vio Cloud, tiritaba mientras dormía.

-Tifa… échate esto por encima… debes estar congelada.- La morena abrió levemente los ojos y miró a Cloud. Le sonrió.

-Gracias… - dijo con voz de sueño.- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo desperezándose.

-Las siete.- Cloud se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le colocó la manta sobre los hombros, acariciándolos para que entrara en calor.

-¿Y los chicos?- preguntó incorporándose un poco y recostando la espalda en otra caja detrás suyo.

-Dentro del pabellón de voluntarios. Ya no quedaban sitios, y les he dicho que fueran ellos a descansar. De eso hace un par de horas.- Tifa sonrió. Se odiaba un poco por haber tratado a Cloud como si fuera un mal padre, pero sabía que no era el momento para disculparse y hablar. Un muchacho se acercó a ellos con dos tazas en la mano.

-El señor Reeve me ha dicho que les trajera esto, es chocolate caliente… no es gran cosa, pero ayuda a estas horas.-

-Gracias- Dijo Tifa cogiendo una taza y dándole la otra al rubio. Cloud hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Se recostó de pié contra una caja, y sorbió la bebida.- Siéntate, debes estar exhausto.- le dijo la morena haciéndole un sitio donde estaba. Cloud se sentó como si hubiera deseado un asiento toda su vida. Se recostó contra otra caja y subió una pierna a la caja. Se quedaron en silencio. Sorbiendo su chocolate y disfrutando del sol que ya aparecía en el horizonte. Dejaron las tazas a un lado y se recostaron mas aún. Tifa pasó la manta por encima de los hombros de Cloud y éste la reconfortó con una mueca en forma de sonrisa. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Ante el amanecer, después de una de las noches, mas difíciles de su vida. Aún había gente yendo de un lado a otro apresurados, pero lo peor, ya había pasado. Al menos, eso era lo que creían.


	10. Bizcocho y café

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Una mano despertó a Cloud. Cuando abrió los ojos miró hacía el dueño de esa mano y vio a alguien familiar. Allí estaba su amigo de color, con trenzas por toda la cabeza, y el pecho al descubierto tras una camiseta de rejilla. La mano que le había tocado era de metal. Era Barret Wallace, el antiguo líder de avalancha y uno de los grandes amigos de Cloud. El autentico padre de Marlene.

-¡Ey tío!...- Dijo el hombre de color.

-Barret… - Cloud se levantó y se arregló un poco la ropa. Tifa entre abrió un ojo pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde están Marlene y Denzel?. Preguntó Barret extendiéndole la mano a su amigo.

-En esa tienda, te acompaño.- Miró hacia Tifa que tenía los ojos cerrados. Comprobó la hora en su teléfono, eran las diez, apenas habían dormido tres horas, y estaba muy cansado. Por el camino le resumió lo que había ocurrido, el ataque al Séptimo Cielo, la evacuación de Edge, y la noche que habían pasado. Barret pareció entristecerse.

-Me hubiera gustado poder llegar antes… Miró a Cloud… ¿Cómo están lo niños?-

-Bien…-

-¡Papá!...- dijo una voz al entrar en la enorme tienda improvisada. La gente ya se había despertado y estaban ajetreados de un lado para otro. Una chica joven, morena y de rasgos orientales se abalanzó sobre Barret, como si llevara años sin verle. Cloud sonrió un poco, mientras padre e hija se saludaban tan cariñosamente. Miró a Denzel, que se le acercó, serio.

-Buenos días Cloud…- El rubio no contestó, tan solo miró a Denzel. Después se acercó al adolescente, y le puso una mano en el hombre.

-Lo has hecho bien esta noche…- Cloud se apartó un poco, saliendo de la enorme tienda y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Tifa abrió definitivamente los ojos. Le había parecido despertarse hacía un rato, pero había vuelto a dormirse. Miró a un lado y a otro completamente despeinada. Cloud no estaba. El ambiente ya se había levantado. Estaban limpiando la zona, y notó el dulce olor de café y tal vez algo de bollería recién hecha. Miró a lo lejos y vio como una multitud se arremolinaba en fila. Sam salió de entre esa gente con un par de tazas de metal y dos platos. Se acercó a donde estaba ella, arreglándose la ropa, que aun estaba manchada de sangre seca.

-¿Por qué no almuerzas algo?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y entregándole uno de los platos, con un trozo de bizcocho considerablemente grande. Tifa le sonrió a Sam.

-Muchas gracias… estoy hambrienta la verdad… - tomó un bocado mientras veía como Sam se alejaba. Vestía algo distinto. Llevaba un abrigo largo negro, de piel, muy similar al que solía llevar Sephiroth, unos pantalones negros, como los que solía llevar Cloud, y una camiseta negra. Llevaba el pelo mas arreglado. En ese momento Tifa recordó que quería hablar algo con él, se levantó tomando el bizcocho y el café en la mano. Le alcanzó rápidamente.

-Sam… - Éste se volteó para verla.

-Dime…-

-¿Que tal fue la reunión de ayer?- Sam sonrió levemente, ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Lockhart?- Tifa se extrañó de aquella respuesta. Empezaron a caminar.

-Mi familia esta resquebrajándose, y me gustaría saber quien lo esta haciendo.- Sam sonrió de nuevo.

-Quiero pedirte algo… volveré a explicarlo en la reunión de hoy a la que asistirán representantes de las múltiples ciudades del mundo, se que ya no te identificas tanto, pero me gustaría… Nos gustaría que representaras a Nibelheim.- La joven morena le miró sorprendida. – Sabemos todo lo que hizo tu padre por la gente de esa ciudad, y creemos, que es el momento de honrar su muerte…- Tifa no podía contestar. Había desconfiado de aquél muchacho cuando había llegado a sus vidas, pero estaba demostrando que era un tipo agradable y comprometido. – La señorita Kisaragi está de camino para representar a Wutai, el señor Wallace, representará a Corel, el señor Highwind a Ciudad Cohete, Nanaki a Cañón Cosmo y vuestro "hijo", Denzel, se encargará de representar a Edge. También estarán los Turcos y la WRO.- Tifa se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y Cloud?- El joven rubio también era de Nibelheim, y por lo que ella sabía, estaba mas preparado para hablar en nombre de la gente de su ciudad natal.- Él está mas preparado que yo…-

-Él tiene otra cosa a la que representar… bueno, ¿Puedo contar contigo?- Tifa asintió pensativa.- Bien, a las doce te espero en el observatorio.- Sam se alejó de ella camino del lugar en el que se reunirían unas horas después.

-¡Sam!- Se dio la vuelta.- ¿Dónde puedo darme una ducha?-

- Allí…- dijo señalando la posada de Cañón Cosmo. Había una cola enorme.

-Puedes ducharte en mi casa…- dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta vio a alguien realmente bonito, y no era Cloud, era bajito, pero su voz sonaba poderosa y fuerte, tenía tatuajes en sus brazos, y su cabello anaranjado brillaba bajo el sol matutino. Si hubiera sido una persona, tal vez Tifa le hubiera considerado atractivo, pero era un Can. Su cola brillaba con el resplandor del fuego, y una pluma enredada en su pelo destacaba. La larga melena de color marrón corría por el lomo del animal, que parecía dibujar una sonrisa en su hocico.

-¡Nanaki!- Dijo la joven abrazando al pobre animal que se sintió extrañamente avergonzado. ¿Cómo estás? –

-Bien...- dijo éste con su ya clásica voz grave.- ¿Y vosotros? Ya me han contado lo que sucedió. – Tifa miró a su amigo algo entristecida, pero verle la animaba un poco.

- Ahora estamos mejor.- Dijo asintiendo. Red la acompaño hasta su casa, una pequeña vivienda de madera construida cerca del observatorio, un poco mas abajo. No era muy grande, pero conociendo a Red, no necesitaba grandes cosas para vivir. La única pregunta que asaltaba la mente de Tifa, era, como se las podía apañar un animal cómo él para vivir solo. O tal vez no vivía sólo. Se dijo a si misma que esas eran preguntas para mas tarde. Que debía darse prisa.

-Tu ropa está mancada de sangre, iré a ver si puedo conseguirte algo limpio.- dijo el Can de cola de fuego saliendo de la casa por una especie de apertura con bisagras colocada en la puerta de entrada. Ella se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

Cloud miró hacia donde había estado Tifa un rato antes. Marlene y Barret habían ido a ponerse al día un rato, y Denzel se había ido con Reeve a documentarse acerca de las estrategias de la WRO para aquella crisis. Vio a lo lejos a alguien familiar que salía de una puertezuela en una casa, cerca del observatorio. Era su amigo Nanaki. Al verle, el animal corrió. Se paró en seco delante del rubio.

-Hola Nanaki…-

-Hola Cloud, me alegro de verte amigo…- Red levantó una pata, como si fuera a estrecharle la mano a su amigo Cloud, y éste hizo lo mismo. El rubio le acarició algo la melena.- Tifa está en mi casa dándose una ducha. Me ha dicho Senhir que la reunión será a las doce, pero que te necesita un rato antes para hablar unas cosas. Deberías darte una ducha, después de ver el aspecto de Tifa, no pensé que encontraría a alguien que estuviese peor.- Cloud sonrió mientras veía cómo el animal miraba hacia dónde estaban Marlene y Barret. Iría a saludarles, pero eso sería después. Cloud sonrió levemente ante aquella expresión.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar algo de ropa para Tifa?.- Cloud recordó entonces la bolsa que había preparado con pertenencias de todos. Se lo dijo a Red y fueron a buscar la bolsa. Nanaki contó varias cosas a Cloud, acerca de su vida en compañía en Cañón Cosmo. Le contó que convivía con Sam desde hacía algún tiempo. Que un día se presentó en el observatorio y le contó que conocía a su abuelo. Le explicó que Sam le había contado de dónde venía antes, pero que no le habían dado importancia. No creían que sus antiguos camaradas fueran a hacer nada grande, y que si causaban algún problema, la WRO y los Turcos los borrarían. Le explicó que Sam tenía grandes dotes culinarias, y que no solía hablar mucho de si mismo, tampoco, pero que se ayudaban mutuamente, y se hacían compañía. Después de eso habían construido una casa entre los dos, y que se dedicaban al estudio de las estrellas y el comportamiento del planeta.

-La he oído alguna vez, Cloud… a… ella. A Aerith…- Cloud le miró con sorpresa. ¿Aerith había hablado?

- ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que cuidara de vosotros. Que las cosas, empeorarían en poco tiempo. No se si lo soñé o si es cierto.- Cloud estaba pensativo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que atender. – El animal asintió y se dirigieron a su casa. Lejos, en Edge, un hombre vestido con el antiguo uniforme de Soldado, pero encapuchado miraba a su última creación. Las fábricas de Midgar habían dado su fruto. El antiguo tren transportaba ya a decenas de sus soldados mecanizados. Un tipo debilitado a base de los golpes recibidos estaba a su lado en una silla de ruedas. El hombre encapuchado habló.

-Nosotros cumpliremos lo que nuestros creadores no pudieron… se echaron atrás, pero nosotros hemos comprendido que para que el planeta esté a salvo, la raza humana y todos sus aliados deben caer, nosotros salvaremos al mundo, matando lo que lo corrompe, y tu… tu puedes ayudarnos… si lo haces, Shin-Ra será una diosa. Habrás salvado al mundo- El hombre con la venda en la cabeza, y magullado debido a las palizas, miró por la ventana de la nave donde estaban. Vio lo que jamás habría podido ver en una fábrica de armamento. Casi cien cuerpos exactos al del mejor Soldado de todos los tiempos, se mantenían erguidos e inmóviles esperando lo que él tenía. Esperando pare vivir. Esperando para despertar, y acabar con todos los enemigos que se interpusieran. No podía permitirlo.

-No… no voy a colaborar…- El tipo encapuchado le miró.

-Si lo harás… tarde o temprano. ¡Lleváoslo!- dijo a unos hombres también encapuchados. Éstos tomaron la silla de ruedas y la sacaron de la sala. Entró otro soldado y saludo con una reverencia. Lo único que le diferenciaba era que llevaba hombreras plateadas por encima del traje. Se colocó frente a su líder. - ¿Qué me traes?-

- A nuestros enemigos señor… conocemos su base de reunión y a dónde han llevado a los supervivientes.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Y bien?-

-Están en Cañón Cosmo, señor.- Una sonrisa iluminó con una luz macabra el rostro del líder. Era un momento perfecto para empezar a cumplir su cometido.

-¿Cuánto queda para que el Cañón Mako esté listo?-

-Dos días señor, tres contando el tiempo que requiere situarlo en órbita.- contestó el comandante con entusiasmo.

-Perfecto, envía a cuatro escuadrones a Cañón Cosmo. Arrasad con todo lo que encontréis. Recuerda, no me falles, u ocuparas su lugar.- Él tipo de las hombreras asintió, hizo el saludo militar y salió de la sala. Ya quedaba menos para tener sus dos armas principales, a máximo rendimiento. Ya quedaba menos, para acabar con el sufrimiento, y crear un nuevo mundo, donde el hombre no tendría lugar, y la maquina, sería la soberana.

**Siento haber tardado chicos. Ya sé que éste capítulo es muy flojillo, pero es para hilar lo que pasará a continuación. Gracias y Reviws por favor.**


	11. La Hermandad de la luz

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Cuando Cloud entró en la pequeña casita, Tifa salió envuelta en una toalla. Nanaki estaba fuera, hablado con unos muchachos. Tifa miró la bolsa que llevaba Cloud en la mano y sonrió un poco. Se había acordado de la ropa y otras cosas, a pesar de haber tenido un combate duro.

-Os he traído unas cosas. Échale un vistazo a ver si lo he traído todo correcto. Yo voy a darme una ducha.- Tifa vio las manos de el rubio cuando rebuscaba algo de ropa para él, y sonrió aun mas.

-Has vuelto a ponértelo.- dijo ella acercándose a él y tomándole la mano. Se había puesto el anillo que ella le regaló. Era un sello de plata con dos serpientes enrolladas alrededor de una piedra de Mako verde. Le había costado mucho dinero en su momento, y él se lo había puesto relativamente pocas veces. Cloud sonrió levemente, tomó una toalla de un armario que le había dicho Red y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tifa.

-Luego nos vemos.- Tifa asintió. Se vistió tarareando. Aun le daba vueltas a la cabeza con respecto a lo que había dicho Sam. Ella representando a Nibelheim. No se sentía capaz, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Aunque solo fuera por su padre. Salió de la casa y le dio las gracias a Nanaki. Se encaminó hacia el observatorio. Aun faltaba mas de una hora, así que iría a ver si encontraba a Barret o a alguno de los demás. Al llegar las puertas del centro no encontró a nadie. Se apoyó en una barandilla y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa en su rostro. Lucía unos pantalones por debajo de la rodilla y una especie de vestido que llegaba hasta los muslos, se cerraba en la parte de abajo y cubría levemente sus hombros. El vestido era de un tono gris oscuro y los pantalones negros. En la parte de arriba, por debajo del vestido, lucía una camiseta de color blanco. Calzaba sus zapatillas negras con la puntera blanca y sus conocidos pendientes. Sintió una voz en la lejanía. Repetía algo una y otra vez así que se esforzó para oírla mejor.

-… de él… cuida de él…- Reconocía aquella voz femenina. Era su amiga. Aquella que entregó la vida por el planeta, y por ellos.

-¿Eres tu?- dijo Tifa hablando con el viento.

-¿Y quién si no?.- le contestó la voz en su cabeza.

-Me alegro de oírte… te echo de menos…-

-Lo sé… pero ahora debes cuidar de él… debes luchar a su lado, haz lo que yo haría…- Tifa sonrió levemente.

-Te prometo que lo haré.- A pesar de que la morena no lo veía sentía cómo Aerith, su amiga, sonreía en algún lugar. Abrió los ojos para ver a una persona bajita y encapuchada sobre el observatorio. La miró intrigada, aunque ya sabía quién era. De un salto se situó delante de Tifa. La capucha era graciosa. Tenía la forma de algo, como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡Yuffie!- La chica encapuchada saltó encima de Tifa quitándose la capucha y dándole un enorme abrazo. La soltó y empezó a hacer gestos con las manos.

-A que te he asustado… reconócelo, te he asustado, como a todos mis enemigos… Jajajaja… ¡todo el mundo tiembla nada mas verme!- Tifa sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Cómo estas Tifa?- dijo subiéndose a la barandilla como si fuera un gato. Se sentó al lado de la morena, y ésta se apoyó en el mismo lugar.

-Bien… ¿Y tu?- Dijo pensativa.

-Bueh… mas o menos. Estoy muy aburrida últimamente… ya no encuentro Materia.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- pero bueno, cuéntame que tal con Cloud-

-¿Qué tal de que?- dijo Tifa con una enorme confusión.

-Vale… seguís igual que antes…- suspiró ampliamente.-Sois tontos.- Tifa la miró y sonrió. No tenía ganas de charlar de esas cosas con su amiga.- Cambiando de tema… siento no haber llegado antes. Mis chicos y yo teníamos que prepararnos, y el viaje es largo. Suerte que Cid nos recogió por el camino.- Tifa notaba algo mas madura a la jovencita. Y es que una persona de veintiséis años como tenía ahora Yuffie, por muy infantil que fuera e su momento, parecía mas madura. Se quedaron las dos charlando allí. Yuffie le contó cosas sobre el crecimiento de Wutai, y de que su padre le había entregado bajo su mando a un pequeño escuadrón de guerreros de su tierra. Sin duda seguía siendo la alegre chica que fue, pero algo mas responsable. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Barret y Denzel. Estaban charlando y Tifa saludó alegremente al fornido hombre de color.

Cloud llegó para ver a todos reunidos. Cid y nanaki ya estaban allí, y solo faltaban los Turcos y Reeve. Saludó a Yuffie, que estaba cerca de Tifa. Sam se asomó entonces por una balconada un poco mas arriba, y le hizo señas al rubio para que entrara. Así lo hizo ante la mirada de todos, algo extrañados. Nada mas entras vio la sala del día anterior, pero la mesa era algo mas larga y había mas asientos. Un proyector holográfico situado encima de la mesa enfocaba hacia el techo una imagen de las estrellas. Parecía que allí no hubiera tejado, y que estuvieran al aire libre. Sam estaba en un rincón, cerca de un ventanal. Cloud se fijó algo mas en la sala que el día anterior y se dio cuenta de que diez años atrás, no tenían aquél lugar.

-Toma asiento Strife… tu dirigirás la mesa.- Dijo Sam sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Que yo qué?- Preguntó Cloud sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir su nuevo amigo.

-Te he hecho venir antes por una razón, explicarte a ti antes lo que va a suceder, y pedirte algo…- Cloud no dijo nada esperando para que Sam volviera a hablar.-… Se acerca la guerra… la mas grande que jamás hayamos vivido. Tengo espías en Edge, y lo que preparan es grande… muy grande. La gente del mundo necesita una luz guía, un líder que inspire confianza. Cloud, ellos confían en ti. Saben que darás todo por este mundo, necesito que seas esa luz.- Cloud negaba con la cabeza.- Se que hay alguien a quien aprecias en la Corriente Vital… se que a veces hablas con ella. Pues necesitamos sus palabras y su sabiduría.- El rubio seguía negando.

-Yo… soy incapaz de proteger a nadie… incapaz de guiar a esa gente.- Estaba con la mirada perdida.- …ella, merece descansar… no se ha ganado seguir luchando, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.- Levantó al fin la mirada. Y oyó una voz en su cabeza.

-Lidéralos… por mí…- dijo la ya conocida voz de mujer en su cabeza.

Cloud miró a Sam… suspiró y se acercó al ventanal. Desde aquella posición podía verse todo el campamento. Había algo en su interior que le hacía sentir bien. Había pensado que liderar a gente hasta la victoria o la derrota, era algo imposible para él, pero un atisbo de luz le iluminaba. Tal vez era lo que le quedaba por hacer para conseguir su paz interior de nuevo. Asintió.

-En mi mundo solos estaba mi familia… veo que no es así. Cuenta conmigo.- Sam sonrió, se dio la vuelta y apartó la silla mas alta y elegante de la mesa.

-Strife… toma asiento.- Cloud así lo hizo. En ese momento le entró el miedo. Si nunca había sido capaz de liderar nada, y si la muerte de su amiga Aerith le había afectado tanto, ¿Cómo se sentiría si centenares de personas morían por una mala decisión suya? El miedo le inundaba, cuando entraron los demás. Todos le miraron y algunos sonrieron.

-¡Eh campeón, te sienta fenomenal esa silla!- dijo Cid. Al parecer Reeve estaba en conocimiento de la proposición que Sam le iba a hacer a Cloud y se lo había explicado fuera. Yuffie parecía algo enfadada inflando los mofletes.

-¡Jo! Yo tendría que estar allí.- Todos sonrieron mientras se iban sentando. Llegó Tseng y Reeve detrás. Nanaki se subió a una silla. Cloud echaba de menos a alguien, faltaba Vincent. Detrás de Reeve entraron dos personas que le sorprendieron, Denzel y Shelke. La joven muchacha aparentaba menos edad que la que tenía, y por lo que le habían contado, tras lo de Deepground empezó a "crecer" de nuevo, gracias a un invento de un Doctor de las WRO. Aparentaba diecisiete años, pero en realidad tenía veintiséis. La evolución de su cuerpo había recomenzado cuando tenía diecinueve. Era hermosa, muy parecida a su hermana, lucía un pelo por los hombros y en punta, llevando con ella el uniforme de las WRO, nada mas y nada menos que con rango de Comandante. Saludó con la cabeza a Cloud y se sentó. Denzel parecía algo distinto. Estaba peinado y llevaba también un uniforme extraño, muy parecido a la ropa que solía llevar Cloud. Tifa se sentó al lado del rubio, y Sam se quedó de pie. Éste empezó a hablar.

-Estamos aquí reunidos por un motivo muy importante, tal vez, el mas importante de todos. Os doy la bienvenida a todos, gracias por venir. No creo que haga falta presentaros, pues ya os conocéis. Iré al grano- dijo viendo las caras de todos observándole.- nuestro mundo se desmorona, nuestro enemigo es distinto a todos. Éste no quiere destruir el mundo, sino borrarnos a nosotros de él. Según los espías que tenemos en la antigua Midgar, dicen que los soldados enemigos se cuentan por centenares, tal vez por miles. El cañón que tenía la anticuada ciudad, está siendo reparado rápidamente, y eso es normal en ellos, sus mecánicos son maquinas, y éstas no descansan. Según los informes de los Turcos- dijo cogiendo unos papeles que había traído Tseng- varios escuadrones se dirigen hacia aquí. Lo único que se me ocurre hacer ahora es retiras a la gente de Edge de esta ciudad, y reunir a los soldados para defender el Cañón.- Todos asintieron. Cloud no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Por su cabeza corría mucha información y le estaba saturando.- Chicos…- dijo Sam apoyándose en la mesa al lado de Cloud.- no puedo deciros mucho mas porque no lo se… pero si se una cosa…- todos se quedaron pensativos.- no dejaremos que nos eliminen tan fácilmente. Aquí y ahora, os pido que resolváis vuestras diferencias, y caminemos todos de la mano… aquí y ahora, os pido que os unáis. Una nueva era nos espera después de esto. Una era de paz o de muerte… nosotros lo decidimos. Propongo utilizar sus mismas armas, y crear una hermandad, con un único ejercito para defender a nuestras gentes. Alzad la mano los que estéis de acuerdo.-

Todos miraron a un lado y a otro. Yuffie fue la primera en alzar la mano, y todos le siguieron. Cloud sintió de nuevo la voz en su interior.

-Hazlo… levántala…- Cloud obedeció. Y alzó la mano también. Sam sonrió levemente.- necesitáis un nombre… Cloud.- dijo la voz dentro de él.

-Necesitamos un nombre…- dijo el rubio. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.- Propongo llamarnos la Hermandad de la luz.- Todo se sumió en silencio. Empezaron a asentir y a decir que si.

-Ese nombre es un rollo, ¿Por qué no mejor Yuffie y sus imbatibles?- Todos rieron al unísono al oír a la joven decir aquello. Era un momento único, incluso Tseng sonreía.

-Está hecho… La Hermandad de la luz…- Sam miró a Cloud dándose cuenta de que las palabras del moreno habían inspirado aquél nombre.- Ahora, nuestra primera misión será recuperar a Rufus Shin-Ra. ¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?- El silencio sumió a la sala.

-El tren…- dijo Denzel. Todos le miraron y se sintió inmensamente incómodo. Habló de nuevo.- El tren podría conducirnos por la ciudad… Reeve me ha dicho que han despejado las vías y lo están reutilizando…-

-No había pensado en ello. Muchas gracias Denzel.- El muchacho se sonrojó. – Elaboraremos una posible infiltración partiendo de esa información. Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, todos los miembros de ésta reunión quedáis nombrados Generales, Cloud, tu serás Almirante, y Denzel, por ser el que menos experiencia tiene, tendrás que asistir a la formación oportuna. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?-nadie contestó.- Bien, nuestro Almirante decidirá los grupos, que se separaran, uno para defender el Cañón y el otro para la operación en Midgar. Ésta tarde, a las dieciocho cero cero, nos reuniremos de nuevo. – Todos se levantaron asombrándose de lo corta y breve que había sido aquella reunión. Cloud se quedó sentado pensativo mientras todos salían. Tifa hablaba con Barret y miró un momento atrás. Cloud necesitaba soledad, y ella lo sabía, así que salió con los demás.

El rubio meditaba sobre todo. Tomó una hoja de papel de aquella sala. Notó una presencia detrás. No se volteó porque sabía quien estaba en las sombras sin mostrar su rostro.

-Llegas tarde.-

-No lo creo… Reeve me lo ha contado todo por teléfono. ¿Estás listo para esto?-

-No lo sé…- dijo el rubio mirando al infinito. El hombre oculto salió de la sombra. Lucía una capa roja que cubría un traje negro. Apenas llevaba el rostro descubierto, y el pelo le caía sobre la espalda. Llevaba una garra dorada en la mano izquierda y un calzado del mismo color. Vincent Valentine. Otro de los héroes del planeta. El que salvó a éste de Omega. El que amó tan fuertemente a una mujer, que fue capaz de enfrentarse a todo. El mas solitario de la antigua Avalancha se acercó a Cloud. Éste le miró.

-Debes tener mas decisión o toda esa gente caerá en la sombras…- dijo Vincent con su voz profunda. Exploró la sala con la mirada.-Veo que estarás mejor solo para pensar, me reuniré con los demás.- Dijo alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Vincent…- el moreno le miró.- Me alegra que hayas venido…- Vincent dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y a mí estar aquí, Almirante.- A Cloud le sonó esa palabra como si fuera un fuego interno que le quemaba. Era algo superior a él, y se preguntó porque había accedido a aquél cargo. Empezó a apuntar nombres en un papel, los nombres de aquellos que le acompañarían a Midgar. Había decidido que él tenía que ir y estar al frente de sus amigos. Pensó en Tifa. Pensó en ella para darse cuenta, de que todo lo que se había preguntado aquellos días, había desaparecido. Que no guardaba ninguna clase de duda acerca de su comportamiento. Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, desde lo de Nibelheim, estaba seguro de si mismo en algo. Pero hablaría con ella después de su misión, puesto que ahora tenía otras responsabilidades. Tenía que empezar la guerra.


	12. Sonrisa esbelta

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Todos se fueron a dormir un rato después de la reunión. Estaban agotados, unos por haber trabajado toda la noche, otros por haber estado viajando. Vincent fue a hablar con Shelke un rato, y Tifa decidió llevarle algo de comer a Cloud. Desde la reunión no se había movido del observatorio. A lo lejos vio a Denzel entrenando con unos miembros de la WRO. Desde luego, aunque Cloud le había enseñado relativamente poco, se le daba bien combatir. La joven morena llevaba una bandeja en sus manos y entró llamando a la puerta. Vio algo que le hizo sonreír. El rubio se había quedado dormido (otra vez) encima de los papeles. No pudo evitar echarles un ojo después de dejar la bandeja. Vio varios nombres, pero no encontró el suyo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo zarandeó levemente. Cloud despertó.

-Tienes que comer algo…- dijo la joven. Cloud bostezó levemente.

-Gracias… la verdad es que tengo hambre.- Cogió la bandeja y empezó a comer algo. Tifa se sentó en la mesa con los pies colgando.

-¿Dónde vas a ponerme a mi?- Cloud la miró. Apartó la vista hacia su comida.

-No lo se…-

-Cloud… no te tortures, no lo harás mal. Que Sam te haya dicho que seas Almirante no cambia nada. Nosotros siempre te vimos como nuestro líder. Siempre nos llevaste a la victoria.- Las palabras de Tifa le reconfortaban.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el rubio.

-Debería hacer lo que siempre haces tu y no contestar, pero si… de verdad.- Cloud sonrió levemente.

-Gracias…- dijo el rubio mirándola. Bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Tifa le observó unos instantes, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

-Vayamos a verla…- Cloud se dio la vuelta y la miró. Tifa hizo lo mismo.- Esta noche… a partir de las doce se cumplen diez años, y ella se lo merece… vayamos.- Cloud la estaba mirando perplejo.

- ¿Y éstos?- dijo el rubio.

-Se lo decimos después de la reunión.- Cloud asintió. Oyó de nuevo aquella voz.

-Gracias…- Dijo la voz. Cloud sonrió y vio que Tifa también lo hacía. Se preguntó si ella también lo había oído.

En la enorme nave, Rufus Shin-Ra yacía semiinconsciente sobre una camilla. Dos robots estaban a su lado y el tipo encapuchado del día anterior estaba a los pies de ésta. Le miraba, aunque no podía verle los ojos. Rufus se sentía sumamente cansado y debilitado. Miró a un lado y a otro, y fijó la mirada en el tipo encapuchado.

-Te dije que nos lo dirías…- Rufus comprendió lo que habían hecho. Le habían conectado a alguna clase de máquina y le habían sacado de la cabeza el paradero del código genético exacto de Sephiroth. Había perdido aquella lucha consigo mismo. – Ya no nos eres de utilidad, pero tengo la sensación de que atraerás a nuestros enemigos. Levántate, quiero que veas algo mas.- Los Robots levantaron a Rufus y lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas automática. La silla estaba programada para seguir al tipo sombrío. Empezó a andar y salieron de aquella especie de clínica. Rufus no podía con su alma, sentía estar a punto de desmayarse. Llegaron a una sala. En ella estaban todos aquellos Sephiroths que habían visto desde la nave. Los había trasladado a allí. Había una enorme cristalera desde dónde se veía el cañón Mako.- Te presento la Unidad SPT. Dentro de poco despertaran, pero estás aquí porque gracias a mis preciados técnicos, hay algo mas que debes ver.- Miraron hacia el cañón y vieron como casi un centenar de cohetes estallaban desde abajo, arrancándolo de los pilares y elevándolo lentamente. Rufus estaba viendo algo que creía imposible. Estaba viendo cómo el cañón mas grande construido jamás estaba despegando del suelo. Su corazón se encogió.

-¿Cómo… como lo has hecho?- preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Su funcionamiento ha cambiado un poco. Se alimentará de la energía de nuestro satélite vecino y de toda la basura que lanzó Shin-Ra al espacio. Tiene un número de usos indefinido, gracias a ti.- Todo abrumaba al hombre de la silla de ruedas. Tenía ganas de morir, todo estaba siendo por su culpa… no habría redención para él. Solo muerte. Solo desgracia y culpa. Deseó morir en aquél instante. Mientras el Cañón se elevaba en el cielo. Lentamente.

-Chicos, Cloud ya tiene los nombres.- Dijo Tifa en el bar, mientras todos tomaban un refrigerio. Subieron a la sala de reuniones y allí sentado, como si no se hubiera movido estaba el rubio. A su lado, levantado, estaba Sam. Los Turcos llegaron justo después de ellos y todos tomaron asiento en silencio. El ambiente era algo tenso, debido a que sabían que tomara la decisión que tomara Cloud, arriesgarían su vida. Tifa miró al rubio y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de ocupar su asiento. Denzel, parecía algo mas mayor, se había cortado el pelo, y peinado, y estaba algo raro así. Vincent se quedó de pie, y Shelke a penas le miró. Cloud sospechó que no habían tenido un feliz reencuentro. Miró a todos y empezó a hablar.

-Me ha costado horrores… pero tengo ambas listas.-

-Tranquilo tío, apoyaremos tu decisión…- dijo Barret.

-Si… además, no creo que nos ofrezcas vacaciones, así que una u otra nos da igual.- dijo Cid. Cloud sonrió levemente.

-Bien… primero os diré los que se quedaran a defender el Cañón y evacuarán a los refugiados.- Todos asintieron- Tseng, tu y tus hombres, prefiero que os quedéis mas que nada a ayudar en la evacuación… se os dan bien esos trabajos…- Tseng asintió- Yuffie, necesitaré algunos de los tuyos en Midgar, pero el resto que se queden contigo a defender. Denzel, Nanaki, vosotros seréis mas de utilidad aquí… Reeve, te digo lo mismo que a Yuffie, pero dirigirás mejor desde aquí. Los demás vendréis a Midgar. – La sala continuó en silencio. Todos asintieron.- Cid, tu nos acercarás a una zona cercana a Midgar, Shelke, tu nos dirigirás desde la nave.-

-¡Claro tío, nos acercaremos y os dejaré en el suelo antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos allí!- Cloud sonrió levemente.

-Reeve, Yuffie, en total necesito tres guerreros por cada uno, los mejores en infiltración. –

-Claro…- dijo Reeve.

-¿Y porqué no pueden ser guerreras, eh?- dijo Yuffie. Cloud sonrió levemente ante aquél comentario y todos le imitaron.

-Claro que pueden ser guerreras, estúpida, es una forma de hablar…- Dijo Reno con sarcasmo.

-¿A quien llamas tu estúpida?- Contestó Yuffie. Al ver que Reno iba a contestar Sam se adelantó.

-Callaos ya… es un asunto serio.- Cloud parecía sudar, Tifa sabía que estaba inmensamente nervioso.- Bueno, le tomaré la palabra a Cloud si no le importa, los citados, deberías ir bajando a empezar la evacuación cuanto antes. – Miró a Cloud de reojo y éste le asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Los Turcos y los demás se levantaron.

-Prepararé a mis soldados, Cloud.-

-Gracias… Reeve.- Abandonaron la sala. Yuffie miró un último momento a Tifa. La joven morena también se preguntaba lo mismo que su amiga. Los que se iban a ir a Midgar, tenían dotes militares, o de organización o de infiltración, pero ella no. Ella solo sabía artes marciales. Era lo único que sabía hacer para combatir, y en una operación secreta, no sabía muy bien que pintaba allí. Cloud suspiró levemente.

-He elaborado un plan de ataque…- todos centraron la mirada en él. – Cid… tu nos acercarás a la ciudad de la manera mas sigilosa posible, si hace falta que nos dejes a cierta distancia, nos apañaremos. Shelke… creo que deberías coordinar nuestros movimientos desde la nave, dada tu mano con los ordenadores. Vincent, sabes de ocultarse mas que nadie, tu nos guiarás. Barret, conoces la red de trenes muy bien, nos indicaras hacia donde debemos ir, y Sam… tu conoces mejor que nadie a nuestro enemigo… creo que con eso lo digo todo. ¿Tenéis alguna duda chicos?- Nadie dijo nada.- Gracias… por comprenderme… estamos juntos en esto, como os dije hace ya unos cuantos años, este tren no hace paradas. Nadie se baja de él. – Tifa seguía con la mirada perdida mientras los demás sonreían.- A partir de ahora, Sam se encargará de preparar las misiones… creo que puede dársele mejor que a mi…- dijo agachando la cabeza. Sudaba. Notaba el pecho a mil por hora. No se le daban bien esas cosas… no se le daba bien estrujarse el cerebro de esa manera. Necesitaba dormir. Se notaba exhausto. – Hay algo mas… esta noche a las doce… será el día del aniversario de su muerte… -

-Habíamos pensado que se merece que la visitemos a pesar de todo. – Dijo Tifa viendo que su amigo apenas podía hablar del tema.- ¿Cid, podríamos ir y volver esta noche?-

-¡Claro nena! Shera estará lista para ir en un santiamén. – Contestó Cid animadamente. La morena miró a Cloud y éste le devolvió la mirada en señal de agradecimiento. Barret tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte inexistente de la habitación.

-Cloud… lo has hecho bien amigo…- le dijo al final. – Claro que iremos… ella se lo merece.- No lo dijo, pero Barret había sentido una voz dándole las gracias. Él había contestado mentalmente, que gracias a ella su hija podía estar con él, y eso jamás podría pagárselo. Vincent habló al fin.

-Vámonos… tenemos cosas que hacer.- Todos asintieron levantándose de la mesa. Salieron charlando de la misión, pero Sam se quedó allí al igual que Tifa. Ésta le sostuvo la mano a Cloud.

-Cloud… ¿porqué voy yo? ¿Qué pinto yo ahí?- Cloud no contestó al momento. Miró a Sam que se había alejado a su ya típica posición junto a la ventana.

"Porque te necesito a mi lado". Pensó Cloud. Pero lo dijo. Solo miró a la mesa.

-Porque somos una familia…- La respuesta fue la mejor que había oído Tifa en mucho tiempo. Sam les miraba, y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Voy a cenar… gracias… por contar con…-

-No hace falta que las des, Tifa…- La morena se fue con una sonrisa feliz y Cloud se acercó a su nuevo amigo. Éste no le miró, tenia las ojos puestos en el bajo sol que se veía tras las montañas.

-Me recordáis a mí antes de… Cloud, yo también perdí a alguien durante la Guerra. Cuando era miembro de Soldado. No pude decirle todo, antes de irme de mi hogar. Y me he arrepentido desde entonces.- Cloud le miró. Y juntos, sin mediar una palabra mas, contemplaron el sol esconderse.

Eran cerca de las doce y caminaban por el bosque blanco. Todos los miembros de Avalancha junto con Denzel y con Marlene, caminaban con unas flores en las manos. Hablaban poco, y se mostraban pensativos. Al final del largo camino vieron una enorme caracola. Estaban cerca ya. Cloud miró su reloj. Quedaban diez minutos para las doce. Yuffie, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no hablaba. Caminaba en silencio tarareando una cancioncita. Vincent miraba al suelo, y Barret y Cid iban detrás. Cloud caminaba delante de todos, y a su altura se situó Denzel.

-Denzel… estoy orgulloso de ti…- El muchacho se detuvo ante las palabras de Cloud. El rubio también lo hizo, y los demás les adelantaron. Se quedaron un momento quietos. Denzel solo acertó a hacer una cosa. Levantó la mano y Cloud se la estrechó. No dijeron nada mas y empezaron a caminar. La única diferencia se apreciaba en el rostro del adolescente. Tras unos metros el rubio dijo algo.- Cuida de ella.- En ese momento Denzel se dio cuenta del todo de que Cloud sabía lo que había surgido entre él y Marlene. El mas joven de los dos miró a la persona que había llegado a gustarle. Lucharía por ella, pisaría el infierno por ella, y algún día, sería como Cloud. Sería un héroe.

Llegaron al fin a falta de dos minutos para las doce. El enorme lago brillaba bajo la luz que emanaba de los arboles blancos. Tifa miró a Cloud que a su vez tenía la mirada en el fondo del lago. La morena cogió las flores de todos y las juntó en un ramo.

-Creo que debes hacerlo tu…- le dijo a Cloud. Éste asintió. Tomó el ramo y se acercó al agua. Se metió en ella seguido de los demás. Avanzaron hasta el centro y se detuvieron. Todos pensaron el la joven que había muerto tiempo atrás. Unos tenían mas vinculo con ella, otros menos, pero todos sentían el momento. No hubo palabras alegres, no hubo palabras tristes, no hubo… nada. Nada excepto el profundo silencio. Cloud tenía el ramo en la mano, agachó la mirada, y lo dejó en el agua. Las flores se separaron flotando y dibujando figuras de colores. Tras unos largos segundos, mirando las flores, o con los ojos cerrados, Cloud empezó a encaminarse de nuevo a la orilla. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-He traído algo que le gustará…- dijo Reeve. Su pequeño robot gatuno salió de detrás de sus piernas con algo en la mano. Estaba mojado, pero parecía funcionar de todas formas. Sus andares eran graciosos. Tenía algo en la mano. Parecía un cohete. Lo clavó en el suelo, y prendió la mecha. Cuando ésta se acabó el cohete se elevó unos metros, lo suficiente como para no tocar los arboles y miles de luces de colores estallaron al unísono, dibujando formas indefinidas en el bosque. Reeve, encendió un pequeño reproductor y música e imágenes de decenas de lugares del mundo surgieron de la nada. Todos disfrutaban del espectáculo. Muchos sonreían, entre ellos el pequeño robot, y en aquél momento mágico la pena pareció desaparecer. Cada uno había oído unas palabras felices de la persona a la que honraban, pero solo uno pudo verla. O al menos eso había creído. Cloud la vio detrás de él, entre todos sus amigos, sonriendo felizmente. La música se alzó una última vez y un enorme fogonazo final brilló entre los árboles. La muchacha de pelo castaño que segundos antes había mirado el espectáculo ya no estaba, al menos físicamente, porque seguía en los corazones de cada uno de ellos. Y la recordarían, no como algo triste ya, si no como algo alegre… como a ella le gustaba. Como ella había deseado siempre. Para la mente de sus amigos… como ella se merecía. No tardaron en encaminarse, pero el regreso fue alegre, incluso Cloud sonrió alguna vez, y mientras se alejaban, pudo ver, o al menos creer, que ella les miraba desde atrás. Sintió que ella les miraba con una esbelta sonrisa. Como la que siempre tuvo para ellos, y que en algún lugar, seguía teniendo.


	13. Ser uno mismo

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

Shera estaba lista prácticamente. Era de madrugada y Cloud despertó en una pequeña cama en la nave. Partirían en media hora, y aun tenía que prepararse. Se levantó de un salto y se lavó la cara. Su pelo seguía como siempre había estado. Se vistió con un traje similar al antiguo que lucía de soldado. Solo se puso una hombrera como solía ponerse. Y sobre el traje una media falda como la de su ropa habitual. Llevaba el pantalón por dentro de unas anchas botas, y un jersey azulado junto con un cinturón grande y ancho casi hasta casi la altura del pecho. Unos tirantes anchos le cubrían la espalda y en el centro llevaba el electroimán para la espada. Se puso un par de guantes de piel y una muñequera de hebillas. Bajo los tirantes lucía el tatuaje que se había hecho tras lo de Deepground, el lobo que solía llevar como icono en su uniforme de mensajero. Salió del pequeño cuarto y se dirigió al muelle de carga en dónde estaban los soldados que habían enviado Yuffie y Reeve. Parecían realmente profesionales. Tifa estaba entrenando un poco con un saco de boxeo, y Barret charlando con Cid. En la ciudad ya estaban empezando la evacuación, y varios soldados estaban en las rocas y barandillas del observatorio con rifles, preparados para cualquier percance. Sam llegó con su arma, por primera vez, y vestido para el combate. Llevaba un traje completamente negro excepto por unas pequeñas líneas grises que recorrían las perneras de los pantalones largos. Su arma era una Katana, pero Cloud vislumbró que también llevaba una pistola a la altura de las cartucheras.

-Cuando estéis preparados nos iremos.- dijo entrando en la bodega de carga. Sonrió a Cloud al pasar a su lado. Marlene y Denzel llegaron corriendo y Tifa les abrazó fuertemente. Les decía cosas como que no hicieran tonterías o algo así. Cloud decidió acercarse junto con Barret. La adolescente abrazó fuertemente al rubio y éste sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Marlene se dirigió hacia Barret. Denzel se quedó mirando a Cloud y éste a él. El adolescente abrazó a Tifa y Cloud se acercó un poco mas. Tras un momento de silencio Cloud habló al fin.

-Lo harás bien… cuida de Marlene…- El mas joven de los dos asintió.

-Y tu de Tifa…- Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Cloud le estrechó la mano. Denzel le abrazó de golpe y eso reconfortó al rubio que se sintió un poco mas "padre".

Tras un rato se cerraron las puertas de la enorme nave y esta empezó a elevarse y a alejarse del lugar. Yuffie y Reeve la vieron partir mientras evacuaban, y supieron que tardarían tiempo en volver a ver a sus amigos, si es que lo hacían.

La nave volaba a gran velocidad entre las nubes. Dentro se respiraban unos últimos momentos de tensión antes de la misión. Todos estaban en la bodega sentados en unos asientos en los laterales y la luz apenas iluminaba el lugar, puesto que toda la energía había sido enviada a los motores. Cid habló.

-¡Bien chicos, es momento de estrenar el nuevo sistema de Shera!- pulsó un botón y la corteza de la nave empezó a desaparecer de entre las nubes. El mecanismo de camuflaje había sido idea de Reeve, y habían estado probándolo unos meses antes, y acabaron equipándolo en la nave. Cid estaba a los mandos y empezó a descender de entre las nubes, para ver en la lejanía la derruida torre de Shin-Ra y a un enorme aparato parecido a un submarino detenido a su lado. Era prácticamente imposible que se mantuviera en el aire por los sistemas conocidos hasta ese momento, puesto que sus dimensiones eran prácticamente diez veces mas grandes que la nave del aventurero capitán Highwind.- ¡Muchachos, preparaos! Estamos acercándonos y el camuflaje no durará eternamente.- Todos asintieron y se levantaron tomando cada uno sus armas y situándose en el borde de las compuertas. Cloud miró a uno y otro lado, todos, Barret, Tifa, Vincent, Sam y los seis soldados. Shelke estaba en la sala de ordenadores y se la oyó por el comunicador.

-¿Chicos me recibís?- Todos afirmaron a sus micros.- Bien, os iré mandando información detallada del estado de la ciudad, creo que utilizan una enorme nave como base de operaciones, tal vez lo tengan retenido ahí, de todas formas no podemos acercarnos mucho debido al campo electromagnético que genera, id con cuidado, tal vez los utensilios no funcionen bien cerca de esa cosa.-

-¡Eh, es lo mas cerca que puedo dejaros! ¡Estáis a unos metros de la estación del sector tres!- Todos afirmaron y se prepararon, las compuertas se abrieron y entro la luz del sol que empezaba a aparecer tras la ciudad. Eran las 6 de la mañana y no tardaría en amanecer. Tendrían que buscar el camino para acercarse a la torre lo mas posible, e infiltrarse en cualquier sitio que hiciera falta cuando cayera la noche. Saltaron a una calle que tenía los edificios prácticamente derruidos y se agacharon para evitar ser vistos. En el momento en que Cid se disponía a levantar el vuelo con su nave invisible se desconectó el sistema de camuflaje. A lo lejos un soldado vio el metal relucir y la enorme nave aparecer de la nave y ordenó el fuego contra él. Cien cañones dispararon una andanada de misiles. Cid levantó el morro de la nave rápidamente y empezó a elevarse mientras antiaéreos rompían partes del fuselaje haciendo saltar chispas y trozos de metal. Un misil impactó en una de las hélices haciéndola saltar por los aires y desviando la trayectoria de la nave que se movía rápidamente para salir de la zona de ataque. Cid activó los reactores y sintió el tirón de Shera haciendo volar varios carteles. Pasó por encima de sus atacantes dejándolos sin blanco de tiro, pero siguió sintiendo impactos por todas partes. Salieron del espacio aéreo de Midgar dejando a sus amigos atrás, esperando que les fuera mejor a ellos. Cuando ya crían que no había peligro varias naves pequeñas salieron de la grande enemiga y empezaron a perseguirlos disparando ráfagas.

-A todo el personal a bordo, diríjanse a las torretas de cola.- Gritó Cid por el comunicador a viva voz, mientras intentaba esquivar los disparos. No podían alejarse mucho de la ciudad o perderían el contacto con sus amigos, y éstos estarían completamente perdidos en lo que a información enemiga se refería.

Desde su escondrijo vieron como Cid salía perseguido por sus enemigos. Las chispas saltaban por todas partes pero también vieron como la nave de su amigo empezaba a abrir fuego, derribando a un par de naves en el camino. Shelke habló por el comunicador.

-Estáis exactamente a ciento treinta y cuatro metros de la estación, moveos antes de que se corte la transmisión. Cid no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo, y tal vez perdamos conexión.-

-De acuerdo Shelke…- Dijo Cloud preocupado por sus amigos. Empezaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la estación del sector tres, procurando no ser vistos por el enemigo. Bajaron las escaleras y se ocultaron tras unas enormes cajas de metal. Pudieron ver a tres guardias esperando su método de transporte para volver a la zona central. Esperaron, era lo único que podían hacer, puesto que si se encargaban de los guardias como había señalado Barret, sospecharían.

-Llevan implantes neuronales en su sistema cerebral artificial, no podemos hacernos pasar por ellos.- había dicho Sam en respuesta al tipo grandote que estaba a su lado. Notaron el suelo temblar levemente mientras oían el enorme rugido que emitía la máquina de tren que se acercaba.

Cid corregía el rumbo constantemente, procurando no alejarse mucho de la ciudad pero entonces algo salió en su defensa y cuatro helicópteros con el logotipo de Shin-Ra abrieron fuego contra sus atacantes. El cielo matinal se estaba tiñendo de humo que emanaba de la hélice rota de Shera.

-Highwind… somos aliados, después vendrán las explicaciones, dirígete al norte y toma tierra. No dejes de transmitir pase lo que pase, ya vienen refuerzos.- Cid estaba confuso.

-¿Quién $%&#$ sois?- preguntó al micrófono, pero no recibió respuesta. Decidió hacer caso al tipo que le había hablado por el comunicador y se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho. A lo lejos se veía a los cuatro helicópteros acabar con las naves restantes. Estaba alucinando, habían sido rápidos y precisos como una máquina.

La evacuación de Cañón Cosmo había terminado prácticamente, y ya se oía el rubor de los pasos de los soldados, a la espera de entrar en combate. Estaban nerviosos y Denzel mas aun. Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento con una espada luchando contra un robot de combate de Reeve. Detrás de él notó una presencia familiar y dejó de combatir. Sus músculos brillaban bajo la luz debido al sudor que corría por ellos. Allí estaba Marlene, que sonrió al verle.

-Se te da bien…- Denzel se acercó a ella. Cuando fue a hablar ella le cortó.- no digas nada…- le abrazó. Denzel sabía perfectamente lo que había venido a hacer. Había venido a despedirse puesto que el último transporte civil se iba. Se abrazaron durante un rato mientras el adolescente sentía el dulce aroma del pelo de la joven en su nariz. Notó las lágrimas de ésta. La apartó levemente de él y la miró a los ojos.

-Volveremos a vernos… seguro.- Ella no dijo nada, agachó la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-…Seguro…- dijo Marlene con un suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Marlene… Marlene espera…- Denzel se quedó allí con el brazo extendido. Sabía que la adolescente no quería perderlo, y que tenía sus dudas respecto a que iba a salir de aquella con vida. Se acercó a la puerta por donde se había ido ella y se asomó para ver el helicóptero despegar mientras ella subía. Miró una vez mas atrás y cerraron la puerta. La aeronave se unió al centenar que ya marchaban y se perdió de vista.

-No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien.- Dijo una voz femenina en su oído, y en su mente. Estaba solo, pero sentía que alguien le miraba. – Mira en tu bolsillo, y hallarás las respuestas.- dijo otra vez la voz. Él se preguntaba si tenía razón y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Efectivamente allí había un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo desplegó y lo leyó. Era una carta de Marlene, pero lo que ponía era muy breve y sencillo.

"Querido Denzel… he estado pensando en muchas cosas y he sacado algo en claro, no quiero que seas Cloud, quiero que seas tu mismo, porque para mi, tu ya eres un héroe. Te quiero tal como eres. Te extrañaré, pero sé cual es tu deber ahora. Lucha, se fuerte, y devuélvele una parte de ti al mundo. Marlene."

El adolescente sostuvo la carta un segundo en la mano y la bajó. Sonrió levemente, tomó su espada y golpeó uno de los sacos de arena que había allí con tal fuerza que no solo lo cortó si no que lo lanzó varios metros lejos. Estaba listo, listo para hacer lo que Marlene había dicho. Miró al frente una vez mas y decidió ir a ducharse y descansar.


	14. Házlo

Final fantasy VII: Sueños eternos.

La ciudad volvía a parecer tranquila, las alarmas de los últimos minutos la habían despertado de nuevo, después de tantos años. Volvía a salir humo de las fábricas prácticamente arruinadas, y en la zona de los reactores algo se movía con rapidez. Sinuoso y desenfrenado el enorme tren empezó a hacer chirriar las ruedas con los raíles mientras frenaba bruscamente entró lentamente en la estación y el equipo bajó del techo de un salto. Cloud golpeó a un par de guardias y se quedó mirando las chispas que salían de sus cabezas. Sam se acercó a él. Le puso la amno en el hombro y se pusieron todos en marcha. Corrieron por varios callejones hasta la zona cercana a la barriga de la enorme nave.

-¿Sam, alguna idea de cómo entrar ahí?- preguntó Cloud.

-Lo cierto es que no podemos llamar a la puerta.- Todos lo miraron como sorprendidos por la lógica estúpida de aquella frase. Él los ignoró. – Mirad la torre, aquellas ruinas están muy cerca de la nave, tal vez si probáramos desde allí.-

-Bueno, es lo único que podemos hacer, así que en marcha.- Dijo el rubio. Se dirigieron hacia la zona que habían pensado, cuando sonó el teléfono móvil de Cloud. Descolgó y oyó la voz de Shelke.

-Cloud, no os preocupéis, estamos bien. Hemos recib… de unos ti… ¿Cloud me oyes?... Hay muchas interferenc… llamaré luego.- La muchacha colgó al otro lado y Cloud hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Tifa.

-Que están bien, pero había interferencias.-

-Seguramente provocadas por ese trasto- dijo Sam señalando a la nave.

-De dónde $%&# han sacado eso?- preguntó Barret.

-Era un proyecto de Shin-Ra. Ellos le han dado forma.- Todos asintieron. –Sigamos.-

Continuaron unos minutos mas sin ser vistos, siempre con Vincent que les decía cómo debían moverse, con Barret que les guiaba por dónde tenían que ir, y toda la información que podía facilitarles Sam acerca de su enemigo, les hacía el camino mas sencillo. Ya era completamente de día y decidieron esperar hasta la noche y preparar una estrategia. Seguramente les estarían buscando, así que tenían que estar atentos. Midgar era una ciudad enorme, y les costaría encontrarles, pero podían hacerlo. Se ocultaron bajo un tejado prácticamente destrozado de la zona mas cercana a la torre y se sentaron. Sacaron algo de comida y bebido y comieron. Cloud estaba impaciente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba terminar con todo aquello y reunirse de nuevo con toda su familia. Tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a pasar algo mucho mas gordo, y después de ver desde la nave de Cid, como el cañón Mako había desaparecido, empezó a sospechar. Miró a Tifa y ésta le devolvió la mirada.

Esperaban. Era lo único que podían hacer. Esperar. En Cañón Cosmo quedaba ya poca gente, y todos eran soldados listos para proteger el lugar de cualquier cosa. La WRO, tan profesional como siempre, estaba aportada en los muros del observatorio con rifles y binoculares. Los Turcos sobrevolaban la zona con un par de helicópteros la zona. Reeve estaba en la sala de reuniones mirando unos papeles. Nanaki corría de un lado a otro de vez en cuando para comprobar que las torretas de defensa improvisadas estaban correctamente. Yuffie en cambio estaba descansando sobre un tejado mientras el sol la bañaba. Denzel se presentó ante Reeve. Hizo el saludo militar.

-Descansa, Denzel… siéntate.- el joven así lo hizo. – Me han dicho que se te dan bien las armas. Cloud me comentó que podías tener aspiraciones en la WRO.-

-No lo he pensado mucho…- mintió. Reeve le sirvió un vaso de refresco de cola y se quedaron en silencio.

-La misión en Midgar está en estado desconocido. Perdimos contacto con Shera hará unas horas. No quiero comentarlo para no desmoralizar a la gente, pero tal vez tengamos que buscarnos la vida si ellos no vuelven…- dijo entristecido.

-Ni digas eso… nunca se han rendido…-

-Pero nunca se enfrentaron a un mal tan grande.-

-…¿Y Sephiroth?- preguntó Denzel exponiendo la idea de que Sephiroth era mucho peor. Reeve se quedó pensativo.

-Sephiroth era solo un soldado, un ángel vengativo, estamos hablando de un ejercito. Lo que quería decirte, es que estés preparado para tomar decisiones. Nunca se sabe como evolucionará la cosa.- Denzel se quedó mirando al vacío. No entendía lo que quería decir Reeve, pero le daba la sensación de que era malo para él.

La tripulación bajó de la nave para ver como los helicópteros que les habían salvado un rato antes estaban rodeándola mientras aterrizaban. Del interior salieron unas figuras borrosas con forma humana. Cid se acercó con su lanza preparada y un pitillo en la boca. Cuando el polvo que se había levantado se posó de nuevo en el suelo, Cid vislumbró mejor a aquellos tipos. Llevaban ropas militares y unos fusiles último modelo. Cuando empezó a centrar mejor sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que las ropas que llevaban, eran el antiguo uniforme de Soldado. Se quedó paralizado cuando uno de ellos con el pelo moreno y algo largo se le acercó alargando la mano.

-Señor Highwind, es un placer conocerle.- Cid le imitó y le estrechó la mano.

-¿Quien narices sois? – acertó a decir.

-Grupo de Asalto Avanzado de Soldado, señor. Nos envía el General Senhir para cubrir la misión de infiltración en Zona con nombre en clave Uno.- Cid estaba alucinando.- Según los informes su nave necesita reparaciones antes de la extracción del equipo en tierra, nos pondremos a ellos con su permiso, señor.-

-… mmm… ¿eh?... Claro…- El soldado de delante de Cid hizo señas a sus compañeros y entraron a paso ligero en Shera. Shelke se acercó al capitán por la espalda. Cid se dio la vuelta y dijo.- Ponte en contacto con Cloud y los demás, informales de que tenemos aliados.- Shelke asintió, se dio la vuelta y se fue de nuevo.

El móvil de Cloud vibró en su bolsillo, lo descolgó y escucho de nuevo la voz de Shelke. En la lejanía estaba anocheciendo, y después de muchas horas en aquel sitio empezó a tener ganas de pasar a la acción.

-Cloud, Cid dice que tenemos aliados, unos tipos que llevan el uniforme de Soldado, ¿Te suena de algo?-

-No…- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido- Pero no os fieis mucho.-

-Tranquilos… están conmigo…- dijo la voz de Sam detrás de Cloud. Se dio la vuelta y le miró.- Luego te contaré.- Cloud asintió y le habló al auricular.

-¿Lo has oído?-

-Afirmativo.-

-Bien, me pondré en contacto con vosotros si necesitamos algo.- colgó el teléfono y miró de nuevo a Sam. Todos lo hacían.- ¿Hay algo mas que hayas decidido no contarnos?-

-No… envié un mensaje a Midgar hace unas horas. Tenía un contacto entre ellos, éramos amigos, y yo diseñe su inmortalidad…- Todos le miraron interrogantes- le fabriqué una maquina con su código genético, e instalé un blog de memoria con todos los recuerdos que pude recopilar. Estaba enfermo y era un gran soldado, y de esa manera, podría luchar a mi lado por mucho tiempo. Cómo os decía, le mandé un mensaje. Él y sus hombres están con nosotros.- Cloud se quedó en silencio.

-Que %$&# nos estás contando, somos un equipo tendríamos que tener toda la $%&# información…- Gritó Barret haciendo ademán de abalanzarse sobre el moreno. Cloud le interrumpió.

-Lo cierto es que deberías habérnoslo dicho…-

-No tenía ni idea de si estaban con nosotros hasta la llamada de Shelke… pensaba que tal vez estuvieran muertos.- Cloud pensó un instante.

-Está bien… pero la próxima vez avísanos.- Sam asintió. Se quedaron unas horas mas allí hasta que entrara bien la noche. Ése era el plan. Tifa se acercó a dónde estaba Cloud, con un cigarrillo en la mano y mirándolo fijamente. Se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada.

-Si salvamos a los nuestros… lo dejaré… por nosotros.- Tifa no dijo nada le miró y le apartó un mechón de pelo con la mano. Cloud no se movió, seguía con la mirada perdida.- Yo… soy incapaz de hacer las cosas que hace un padre, o un cabeza de familia… nunca lo seré… siempre seré lo que ves… siempre seré un soldado.- Tifa por fin habló.

-Siempre serás Cloud… y eso es lo que importa. Te queremos tal cual eres, aunque tengas tus cosas, éstas te hacen único.- Cloud sonrió levemente. Tifa sintió una voz dentro de si misma que le decía "Hazlo" y se acercó al rubio. Vincent la interrumpió diciendo.

-Es la hora… tenemos que partir.- Cloud asintió, miró un momento a la joven y se levantó cogiendo la espada del suelo. Se alejó hacia el grupo en silencio mientras la morena se quedó donde estaba mirando al lugar dónde había estado Cloud. Se dijo a si misma "cállate" se levantó y se dirigió con los demás.


	15. Grandes batallas

**Final Fantasy VII:**** Sueños eternos.**

"_**Ante todo disculparme por este inmenso espacio de tiempo sin escribir. He tenido ciertos problemas con mi ordenador y he estado mucho tiempo sin poder utilizarlo. Gracias a aquellos que habéis esperado tanto para leer un nuevo capitulo. Espero que éste trasto no vuelva a fallar. Muchísimas gracias a todas las Reviews que me habéis mandado me animan muchísimo. Disfrutad del nuevo capitulo."**_

Las luces de la nave iluminaban toda la zona. El equipo integrado por los antiguos miembros de Avalancha avanzaba entre las sombras. Vislumbraron varias tropas en su camino hacia la cima de las ruinas, la zona mas cercana y accesible de la nave enemiga. Iba a ser una tarea ardua llegar asta ella pero encontrarían la manera. Cloud seguía mas de cerca que los demás a Vincent. Éste no hablaba, simplemente hacía gestos con la mano de vez en cuando. Barret por el contrario dominaba la retaguardia, siempre atento y esperando encontrarse con algún soldado de la Hermandad Muerta. No encontró a ninguno. Llegaron al punto mas alto, y las luces les cegaron por un rato.

-¿Llegado éste punto tenemos que buscar la manera de subir?- Dijo Vincent hacia Cloud. Éste dudó durante unos segundos y la voz de Sam le interrumpió.

-Dado que ninguno de nosotros sabe volar...- se detuvo unos segundos esperando a que alguien tuviese la grandiosa idea de corregirle- … me temo que solo podemos hacer una cosa.- Todos le miraron esperando a que propusiera esa idea. - Llamar la atención para que nos ataquen desde ahí arriba y con suerte desplieguen alguna forma de descenso hasta aquí. - Sam sabía que no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero era la única que tenían así que idearon la manera de ponerla en práctica en unos minutos, y se prepararon para lo que fuera a venir.

Caía la noche en Cañón Cosmo cuando se oyeron de lejos los primeros sonidos de que algo malo se acercaba. Las sirenas improvisadas de la WRO sonaron por todo el complejo del observatorio y los soldados que dormían despertaron repentinamente. Denzel se levantó de la mesa a medio cenar y salió corriendo hacia la zona de armamento. Muchísimos soldados corrían de un lado a otro. Denzel tomó un rifle y una espada larga que se colocó a la espalda. Yuffie dirigía a los suyos desde el muro oeste y Nanaki observaba desde lo alto del telescopio. Reeve tenía también un rifle y se colocó en el muro mas bajo, junto con otros tantos soldados. Después de armarse, Denzel corrió a dónde estaba Reeve y se arrodilló a su lado con el rifle asomando por encima de la pared. Reeve le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y el adolescente se la devolvió. En la lejanía se distinguió por fin lo que se acercaba a ellos. Un enjambre de unidades mecánicas enormes acompañadas de lo que perfectamente podrían denominarse cómo centenares de soldados.

-¡A mi señal disparad los cañones de mortero!- Dijo Reeve por el comunicador. Varios soldados asintieron por los altavoces. El ejercito se detuvo frente a la ciudad cómo a la espera de algo. Un soldado encapuchado y con un enorme pañuelo rojo tapándole la boca salió de entre la muchedumbre portando una katana en su mano. Se dirigió al soldado de su derecha y le dijo algo. Algo que ni Reeve ni los suyos pudieron oír. Entonces el soldado encapuchado habló en voz alta.

-Señores y Señoras de la WRO y compañía. Si se rinden prometemos que tendrán una muerte rápida. Si por el contrario ofrecen resistencia acabaremos con sus vidas lenta y dolorosamente. Ustedes deciden.-

Reeve no dudó ni un segundo para contestar, aunque sabía que con eso iba a promover el ataque inmediato.

-No habrá rendición por nuestra parte, pero tenemos que decirles en mi nombre y en el de mis chicos, que si ustedes se rinden prometemos disparárles solo diez veces.- Algunas risíllas se oyeron a lo largo y ancho del muro. En cambio para el soldado encapuchado aquello acababa de suponer un insulto. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia un camión gigante que se había detenido a retaguardia. Mientras caminaba dio la orden de ataque a sus hombres, y éstos levantaron sus armas de inmediato.

Reeve estaba esperando arriba viendo cómo los soldados enemigos se dirigían ya hacia los muros y el camino de entrada. Levantó la mano y la bajó al instante al grito de fuego. Los enormes truenos de los morteros estallaron alrededor suyo y una lluvia de misiles y metralla cayó sobre las primeras filas de los atacantes dejando entrever sus entrañas mecánicas. Por desgracia ellos también venían bien preparados y volaron misiles de sus máquinas mas grandes. La noche parecía haberse vuelto día y los corazones de todas las personas del Cañón parecieron latir al unísono cuando el primer grupo enemigo atravesó con un enorme ariete la entrada a la ciudad. Ya no había vuelta atrás, colo podían hacerles frente con lo que tenían.

Cid estaba observando cómo aquellos tipos destripaban medio motor de su nave, sustituyendo piezas quemadas por otras que llevaban en los helicópteros. El tipo moreno con el que había hablado antes revisaba el trabajo de los demás con los brazos cruzados. A la espalda llevaba una espada que parecía estar bien afilada, pero que no impresionaba tanto como la de su amigo Cloud. Clou, pensó en él y los demás. ¿Cómo iría la misión? ¿Y que estaría pasando en Cañón Cosmo? Tanta incertidumbre le ponía de los nervios. Se acercó entonces al tipo moreno dispuesto a protestar por algo.

-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber que #$%& estáis haciendo con mi nave?-

-Repararla señor Highwind. Cuanto antes tendremos que entablar una misión de recuperación del equipo del General Senhir.-

-¿El general Senhir? ¿De que diablos hablas?-

-La misión en Midgar. El General se puso en contacto con mi superior e informó de la misión que iban a llevar a cabo. Nosotros nos movilizamos para preparar el rescate. Calculo que dentro de pocas horas tendremos que partir.-

-¿Pero quien %$&#$& sois?-

-El Grupo de Asalto Avanzado de Soldado señor, ya se lo dije.-

-Pero si Soldado ya no existe.- Eso pilló desprevenido a aquél tipo, pero la respuesta calló las dudas de Cid acerca de quien eran.

-Existirá mientras creamos que existe.- Cid se calló miró un momento a su maquinaria y preguntó al fin.

-¿Como te llamas chaval?-

-Soy el Comandante Fair señor.- Fair... Fair... aquél nombre le sonaba muchísimo a Cid pero no sabía de que. Estuvo dándole mil vueltas a su cabeza durante aquellos largos minutos.

La estrategia estaba preparada, Barret empezaría a disparar contra la nave enemiga para empezar a llamar la atención desde el extremo norte de la zona dónde se encontraban los demás. Los soldados de la WRO harían lo mismo pero desde el extremo sur, y Vincent desde el centro. Los demás aguardarían indicios de movimiento. En el momento en que vieran alguna posibilidad de abordar la nave de la Hermandad, debían hacerlo. Cloud iría delante inmediatamente seguido de Tifa. Los demás cubrirían la retaguardia del grupo. Sam iría detrás de todos para indicar al equipo que permaneciera en tierra distrayéndolos. Se pusieron manos a la obra, pero algo empezó a salir mal. No recibieron respuesta alguna a los disparos, y la incertidumbre empezó a apoderarse de ellos. Siguieron haciendo ruido, increíbles dosis de ruido, pero nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio y mas de veinte miradas de duda oyeron el sonido de un helicóptero acercarse a ellos. Aterrizó cerca, a unos cien metros. Cloud hizo gestos para que nadie se moviera de su posición y observó. Vio a varios soldados, encapuchados. Todos se colocaron haciendo un carril hacia el helicóptero. Entonces centró la mirada en las armas que portaban para descubrir el miedo mas grande de su alma. Catorce Masamunes colgaban de la mano derecha de los catorce soldados que habían descendido del helicóptero. Empezó a recordar lo frías que estaban las hojas de aquellas armas, y se tocó su hombro derecho en busca de la sensación de dolor que le había embriagado tiempo atrás. Tifa se llevó la mano a la boca en un gesto de exclamación.

-Cloud, eso son...- empezó a decir Vincent.

-Lo se.- contestó el rubio. - Iré yo, está claro que quieren que vayamos. Si es una trampa largaos.-

-Pero Cloud...- empezó a decir Tifa, pero el muchacho la cayó con una mirada. Vincent asintió y llegó corriendo Barret para ver el espectáculo. Se quedó atónito. Sam no decía nada, solo miraba fijamente las espadas que portaban. Cloud se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia allí.

-¿A dónde $%&# va? Dijo Barret.

-A salvarnos el trasero.- dijo Sam.

El muchacho rubio caminaba lentamente hacia sus mayores pesadillas. Sentía temor, y al mismo tiempo rabia. Los catorce soldados no le miraron cuando pasó entre ellos. Se detuvo de golpe cuando oyó una voz desde dentro del helicóptero.

-Te esperábamos.- Todos los soldados de su alrededor se quitaron las capuchas para descubrir el rostro de su némesis multiplicado. Mil imágenes recorrían su mente. Sephiroth asesinando, Sephiroth arrebatando, Sephiroth destruyendo, pero la mas importante Sephiroth delante de él. Con esa fría mirada sin escrúpulos. Se giró de nuevo hacia el Helicóptero para ver cómo caía el cuerpo de un hombre rubio, mas o menos de su edad, completamente enrojecido por los golpes. Era Rufus Shin- Ra, y a juzgar por su aspecto estaba prácticamente muerto. Cloud se agachó a su lado y le incorporó levemente.

-Ex- Soldado... ex-... ex-...-

-No hables Rufus.- dijo el rubio.

-Por mi culpa todo...- Rufus cerró los ojos por cansancio, aunque Cloud aun notaba que tenía pulso. Sabía que si no lo atendían moriría y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara. La voz de dentro del helicóptero se alzó mas aun cuando un hombre empezó a descender la escalerilla. Cloud levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de su nuevo enemigo. Del nuevo enemigo del mundo, pero lo reconoció. Reconoció las facetas de joven, los rasgos de alguien que no envejece, de alguien inseguro de si mismo. Y atónito reconoció su propio rostro descendiendo del helicóptero.


	16. La mente de un héroe

**"Buenas a todos de nuevo. Antes de nada me gustaria pediros mil disculpas por lo ocurrido el ultimo año, pues debido a un fallo grande, me quedé sin ordenador. A todos aquellos que siguieron Eternal Dreams, y que les gustaba, no os preocupeis, pues en pocos dias lo continuaré y lo acabaré. Ademas, he de añadir y sustituir alguna cosa. Recientemente he podido ver por primera vez la version completa de Advent Children, que tarde o temprano saldrá en Blue-ray y debido a eso, hay que cambiar cosas. Basicamente hay que sustituir el lugar donde se encuentra la Espada Mortal de Zack, dado que puse que seguia en la colina, cerca de Midgar, mientras que en la película mejorada, se encuentra en la iglesia de los suburbios. La otra cosa que debo corregir es que Sephiroth ya no le clava Masamune en el hombro a Cloud, sinó que le revienta a cortes por todo el cuerpo. Si no habeis visto la version completa de esa película, de veras os la recomiendo. Gracias de nuevo por leer mi Fic, y espero que os gusten mis futuras continuaciones. "**

**Final Fantasy: ****Sueños eternos.**

Cloud no daba credito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Él mismo habia sido el causante, o al menos una copia de si mismo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, pero su peor enemigo no era Saphiroth, ni Jénova, ni nada que amenazara el mundo, sinó su persona. Lo que siempre le había dañado, lo que siempre le había hecho dudar, era Cloud Strife. Por un momento se sintió volver sobre sus pasos. Por un instante todo se volvió cristalino. Rufus ya no estaba a sus pies, y ante él tenia a Sephiroth. O al menos lo que éste había significado hacía tiempo, pues el Sephiroth que le miraba, no lo hacía con desdén, sinó con cierto aire de curiosidad.

- ¿A qué esperas Ex-Soldado?- Cloud no contestó. Sabía que estaba en aquél rincón apartado de su mente. El mismo lugar en el que había visto a Aerith y a Zack. - ¿No esperarás a que él te destroce?-

-¡Cállate!- En ése momento volvió a donde realmente estaba. Mirandose a sí mísmo. Pero su rostro cambió.

- Todo esto me está cansando- dijo el Cloud del Helicóptero.- Y sé de sobra que a tí también. Ríndete ante tu propia locura Cloud. Yo soy fuerte, mientras que tú eres débil. Yo he afrontado las cosas que tu no afrontaste. Yo soy lo que deberías haber sido tú.- El verdadero Cloud empezó a sacar su enorme espada.

-Tú eres un monstruo.- Ya no le acobardaba nada. Ya no sentía lástima de sí mísmo. -El cobarde eres tú...- Saltó hacia adelante. Hacia sí mísmo. Pero a su paso surjieron cinco Masamunes en su camino. Las espadas chocaron entre si produciendo una pausa en la battala, pero ésta siguió adelante. Entre cortes y saltos Cloud defenió el cuerpo prácticamente inerte de Rufus.

Tifa y los demás veían el espectaculo incrédulos. Cuando Cloud había saltado contra sí mismo, ella hizo ademán de ir a ayudarle, pero una mano le había detenido. Era la de Sam.

-Si vas, le causarás un gran problema.-

-¿Porqué?- dijo ella intentando entender las palabras de aquél tipo.

-Tendrá que cuidar de tí también.-

-Sé cuidarme sola.-

-No ante ésto. Pero tranquila, los refuerzos se acercan.- dijo mirando al cielo.

En la lejanía Cid y los demás despegaban de nuevo. Habían reparado la nave, y Shera estaba siendo escoltada por varios Helicópteros, comandados por aquél tal Fair. Sabían dónde se encontraba el equipo, y habían decidido entrar en batalla. Los disparos de antiaéreos retumbaban alrededor de Shera, mientras Cid la comandaba. Daba órdenes aquí y allá, estresado de ver que su nave estaba recibiendo de lo lindo. A lo lejos pudieron ver una nave enorme, junto a la antigua Torre Shinra, y cerca de ella, entre unas ruinas, vieron a varias personas luchar.

-Cloud...- Dijo Cid entre dientes.- ¡Agarraos!- Augmentó la velocidad de Shera, mientras los helicópteros disparaban contra los antiaéreos. Se acercaban rápidamente. Tenían ya encima la nave grande cuándo Shera derrapó en el aire, frenando a escasos metros del combate. Acercó la panza de la nave al suelo y decenas de soldados descendieron de ésta. Los había traido Fair, y estaban bien entrenados. Tomaron todos posiciones de combate, y abrieron fuego contra los objetivos de Cloud. Una vez parada la nave, Cid pudo ver con detenimiento al enemigo al que se enfrentaba su amigo pelo-pincho, y tubo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡#$#&%!- consiguió exclamar.

Tifa vió a Shera justo cuando ésta frenó repentinamente, y aquellos tipos empezaron a disparar. Los Sephiroth centraron su mirada en los soldados, y les atacaron. El helicóptero del falso Cloud seguía allí, y éste último miraba el combate. Cuando el Cloud original dejó sin cabeza a uno de los Sephiroths, se giró hacia su verdadero enemigo. Los demás habían ido a atacar al grupo de soldados que había salido de Shera.

Cloud saltó hacia Cloud,y éste último contra el anterior, produciendo un efecto de espejo. El Cloud falso portaba una espada enorme, similar a la de su gemelo, pero de color negro. Los dos Clouds se golpearon en el aire, haciéndose retroceder el uno al otro. Los movimientos éran exactos, perfectos. Parecía una coreografia bien ensayada. Atacara cómo atacara Cloud, no podía ni dañar a Cloud. Cayeron al suelo, separados varios metros, y ambos optaron por hacer lo mismo. Giraron sobre si misma la espada varias veces, iluminándo sus cuerpos en azul y cargaron el uno contra el otro. Un omnilátigo perfecto sacudió el suelo, pero eso si que pilló desprevenidos a ambos. No pudieron detenerlo, y los golpes de las auras del contrincante golpearon al otro, derribando a los dos Clouds. Había una gran diferencia entre ellos, el Cloud original era de carne y hueso, y eso dolía, mientras que el falso Cloud, eran circuitos y cables. Los dos yacían en el suelo, mirándose. El cuerpo le dolía muchisimo. Sentia heridas aquí y allá. Vió la sangre brotar de éstas, y le pareció muchisima. El Cloud falso se levantó y se acercó a él. Saltaban chispas de todos los cortes que tenía. Arrastraba la espada con dificultad. Cloud intentó incorporarse para defenderse, pero no pudo. ¿Iba a morir así? Se dejó llevar por la oscuridad. Vió ante sí el rostro que veía todos los días e el espejo, alzando una espada hacia su cuerpo. Pero algo la detuvo. Otra espada, mas pequeña pero sostenida por unos brazos fuertes. Reconoció el uniforme, reconoció el pelo, pero le pareció imposible. Aquel tipo hizo retroceder al falso Cloud, pero la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se llevó al original, y perdió sentido de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se sintió morir de nuevo.


	17. Triste adiós

**Final Fantasy:****Sueños eternos.**

El Cañón Cosmo era un ervidero de tropas de la Hermandad muerta. La WRO defendía como podía el campo de batalla, pero estaban perdiendo terreno. La zona de la hoguera había sido tomada por completo ya, y los restantes soldados amigos se retiraban a los puntos mas altos de la ciudad, para atrincherarse allí. Reeve y Denzel estaban junto a laa últimas puertas, que una vez cerradas, les dejarían dentro del observatorio a espera de su enemigo. Disparaban para cubrir a sus soldados. Uno de ellos corría a toda velocidad hacia la puerta pero una espada le atravesó el pecho dejándolo caer al suelo. A merced de su enemigo. Denzel salió corriendo en su ayuda, y desvió varios ataques con su espada. Consiguió arrastrar a aquél soldado cubierto por el fuego de Reeve. Cerraron las puertas y las apuntalaron soldando las cerraduras de mas de medio metro. Denzel tenía la cara manchada de sangre, y miraba la respiración ajetreada del soldado al que acababa de sacar del fuego. Éste le devolvió la mirada, pero segundos despues dejó de respirar. Denzel le sacudió, pero nada. Había muerto, y eso hizo que la cabeza del muchacho empezara a dar vueltas. Siempre había querido ser cómo Cloud, un gran guerrero. Pero la guerra era así. Era cruel. No siempre el héroe triunfaba. Reeve le puso una mano en el hombro, y el joven agradeció aquél gesto, aunque empezaba a darse cuenta de que iba a morir allí.

-No tardarán en entrar.- Dijo Nanaki, que acababa de llegar de la torre de observación.- Además, han traído mas refuerzos.-

-Defenderemos el Cañón hasta la muerte.- Afirmó Reeve.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Nanaki con la mirada triste.- Pero caerá.-

-No lo hará- Dijo una voz chillona. Yuffie estaba extrañamente madura. Al menos en aspecto. Parecía una auténtica guerrera de Wutai. Lucía una especie de semiarmadura Samurai, y su Suriken estaba ya algo envejecido por el uso. - No podemos permitir que caiga.- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Ni Reeve, ni Nanaki, ni nadie la habia visto derramar una sola lagrima en mucho tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos pensaban lo mismo. Habían fracasado. Pronto entrarían y arrasarían con todo. Pero algo les hizo cambiar de parecer. No se habían dado cuenta, pero no había rastro de golpes en la puerta, ni intentos de derribarla.

-¡Se están largando!- dijo un soldado desde lo alto del observatorio. Todos se miraron extrañados. Si iban ganando por paliza,¿Porqué narices se iban? Pero una idea recorrió la mente de Reeve. La cara le cambió completamente.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera de Cañón!- gritó empezando a correr hacia el observatorio. Nadie lo entendió hasta pasados unos segundos. Denzel siguió a Reeve, mientras todos rompían las soldaduras de las puertas. Cuando le alcanzó le preguntó.

-¿¡Que #$%&~ocurre Reeve!- Dijo gritándole.

- Van a volar el Cañón. Por eso se largaban.- contestó Reeve recogiendo unas cosas a corre prisa.

-Pero no conseguirán nada así.-

-No buscan nada, chaval, solo aniquilarnos.- Para Denzel eso fué una especie de bofetada. Se dió cuenta de que Marlene y todos tambien estaban en peligro. Decidió calalrse sus sentimientos y seguir a Reeve, pero cuendo salieron a cielo abierto para seguir al resto de gente, un soldado advirtió una luz en el cielo.

-Que hijos de #~$%#- Dijo Reeve.- ¡Corred!- En cuestión de segundos llegó el fogonazo. Un enorme haz de luz que atravesó La cúpula del observatorio cómo si fuera un huevo y quemó todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Acto seguido el Cañón entero voló por los aires lanzando trozos de roca y de polvo por los aires. Los pedazos del observatorio cayeron al vacio. Para Denzel y los demás se hizo la oscuridad. El cañón Cosmo no solo había caído, sinó que había sido destruído por completo.

A lo lejos, fuera del alcance del humo y los cascotes, en el cielo. Mas allá de la atmosfera, el causante de la destrucción del Cañón respiraba de nuevo tranquilo, pues el Cañón de Mako reformado y reconstruido, enfriaba ahora sus sistemas, para prepararse de nuevo.

**Pido perdón a todos los fans de Cañón Cosmo, pero como ya os habreis dado cuenta, es un Fic **

**triste. Y también pido perdón por adelantado, porque no será lo único malo que les pasará a los muchachos. Gracias por leerme. Reviews porfa.**


	18. Somos amigos

**Final Fanyasy VII:****Sueños eternos.**

-Estás perdido en la sombra- dijo una voz que venía de la nada. - No tardarás en caer en los sueños eternos. Si sigues así, conseguirás que te maten, y lo verán todos.- La voz era suave y pausada, perfectamente reconocible entre un millón de voces. Sephiroth, el ángel de la muerte le hablaba en la nada.

-Cállate.- dijo una voz femenina. - El pobre hace lo que puede.- La voz femenina le estaba defendiendo, y sabía quen era. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su laso. Entre abrió los ojos y la vió. Su vestido de tonos rosados cubría a la esbelta y guapa Aerith, que apoyaba las manos en el pecho del rubio.

-Él cuidará de tí. Pero tú debes cuidar de tu amiga.- Cloud formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre hablas de manera misteriosa.- Aerith sonrió. Le dió un beso en la mejilla al rubio y éste salió de su letargo. A su lado estaba Tifa, dándole el beso que sintió. Ésta al verle despertar sonrió. Estaba guapa. Y tras la experiencia que acababa de sentir, mas que nunca. La habitación era gris y metalica, además sentia el retumbar de los motores de Shera. Cloud se incorporó. Estaba sin camiseta y lleno de marcas de heridas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. En un instante recordó todo lo que había ocurrido, miró a Tifa y preguntó.

-¿Cómo salisteis de allí?-

-Verás... es largo de explicar, será mejor que te lo comente Sam.- Le dijo ella insegura. Cloud puso cara de no entender nada, pero oyó la voz de Sam en el exterior de la habitación. Se levantó ante la cara de sorpresa de Tifa.- Deberías quedarte en la...-

-Necesito respuestas.- Cloud se puso una camisa que había en una silla y salió, al encuentro de Sam. Su amiga le siguió. Sam estaba de pié hablando con un tipo que reconoció rápidamente. Tenía el pelo negro y hechado hacia atrás y lucía el antiguo uniforme de Soldado. Cloud se acercó en silencio.

- Angeal, tu y tus hombre habeis hecho un buen trabajo.- El tipo estaba serio y miró rápidamente a Cloud.

- No el suficiente Irin. Cañón Cosmo...- Contestó el tipo moreno.

- Iremos y sacaremos a nuestros amigos de allí.-

-¿Que ha pasado en Cañon Cosmo- Preguntó Tifa empezando a ponerse histérica. Sin haberle dicho nada Cloud ya lo había comprendido. Pero Tifa no quería aceptarlo. El Cañon Cosmo había caído.

- El Cañón... Ha sido destruído.- Tifa abrió la boca y empezó a llorar. Se abrazó a Cloud. - Lockhart, estamos de camino hacia allí. Recibimos una llamada de teléfono... De Denzel.- Tifa se soltó de Cloud y miraron ambos a Sam. Las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de Tifa desencajaron en su nuevo rostro, pues era de alivio. - Dice que están entre las ruinas, y que hay muchos heridos, pero que la hermandad se ha ido.- Angeal hizo un saludo.

-Tengo que irme. Strife, cuando puedas, necesito que vengas a la bodega.- Cloud afirmó, y Angeal se encaminó por el pasillo. El rubió centró su mirada en Sam.

-Ése era Soldado. Cuando entré en Shin-Ra ví su ficha. Era de los mejores, pero figuraba como caído en combate... ¿porque diablos está aquí?- Le preguntó a Sam.

- No es el verdadero Angeal. Ninguno de mis hombres es real. Son ecos de sus personas. La reliquia de lo que fueron. Son máquinas creadas hace tiempo por mi persona. Poseen rastros de su genética, en sus sistemas eléctronicos, y fueron entrenados cómo los huespedes originales. No tienen una memoria real, sinó que estudiaron la teoría de sus anteriores vidas y vieron videos de ellas.-

- ¿Hay algo mas que no me hayas contado?- Cloud se empezó a poner nervioso.

-Tanquilizate. Si os lo contaba todo, no os hubierais fiado de mí.- Cloud, a pesar de su enfado se dió cuenta de que eso era cierto. No dijo nada. Se limitó a darse media vuelta e irse, rumbo a la bodega. Tenía que averiguar si lo último que había visto antes de caer inconsciente era cierto. Sam se quedó allí, y Tifa decidió no seguir a Cloud. Bastante tenía ya con lo que iba a encontrarse en la bodega.

Entró en la enorme sala y vió tres helicopteros, similares a los que usaban los Turcos. Había tipos con el uniforme de Soldado corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando piezas a los aparatos voladores, y "reparando" a sus compañeros. Entonces le vió. Estaba en un rincón hablando con Angeal. Su amigo. La persona a la que mas admiró una vez. Zack Fair. Cloud era su legado, la única persona que le acompañó en su muerte. El único que vió lo que hizo. Zack también le vió a él y sonrió. Se acercó rápidamente a dónde Cloud estaba. Se detuvo un momente delante de él y le abrazó. Cloud se sintió ralmente extraño. ¿Tan bien habían metido su memoria en él? No dijo nada cuando Zack se apartó de él y le puso una mano en un hombro.

-Me alegro de verte Cloud.-

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?- Dijo el rubio incrédulo.

- Somos amigos...- Dijo el moreno mirándole. - Y tu eres mi legado.- Cloud recordó de nuevo aquellas palabras y el momento en que las oyó.

- Zack yo...- Cloud le hablaba a un conjunto de cables y circuitos, pero realmente, sentía que hablaba con su amigo. Recordó cómo se concocieron. Hablando de su ciudad natal, recordó Nibelheim y Sephiroth, recordó el camión y a miles de soldados disparándole. Recordó la colina. Ese era el segundo recuerdo mas duro de su vida. - Me alegro de verte...- Acertó a decir. Una voz femenina le dijo.

- Recuerda tu pasado, pero no dejes que éste guie tus pasos.- Aerith seguía velando por ellos. Por él. Y a pesar de que aquél no fuera el verdadero Zack Fair, era su amigo, y él era Cloud Strife. Lo vivído sólo le pertenecía a él. Y lo que fuera a vivir, tambien.

Tifa estaba en la cubierta de mando junto con Cid, Vincent, Barret y Sam. A lo lejos empezaron a entrever las ruinas de lo que había sido el Cañón Cosmo, y una pequeña hilera de humo en el centro de las ruinas. Vieron a Denzel agitando las manos en señal de que los supervivientes estaban allí. Cid bajó la nave y se posó cerca de la zona. Todos los antiguos miembros de Soldado bajaron rápidamente para socorrer a los heridos. Yuffie estaba muy debílitada y con varias heridas provocadas por los cascotes. Reeve tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y estaba desorientado, Red estaba en buenas condiciones, pero lleno de polvo, y Denzel tenía un brazo roto. Había tres soldados de Wutai muertos, y algunas personas estaban aún desaparecidas, así que se inició la busqueda. Cuando Tifa y Cloud vieron a Denzel, la muchacha le abrazó cómo si nunca lo hubiera hecho, mientras que Cloud le puso una mano en el hombro, y le despeinó. Tifa y el chaval se fueron hacia dentro de la nave, mientras Cloud ayudaba a buscar mas heridos. Pasaron horas, y sólo encontraron a tres mas. Cid había entablado contacto con los Turcos, y habían informado que estaban en Costa del Sol y que habían montado un nuevo campamento en las playas. Dieron los nombres de los desaparecidos y los caídos en Cañón Cosmo, y por suerte, Tseng informó de que ellos no habían recibido ningun ataque.

El joven moreno trasteaba los controles de un helicóptero cuando sintió la presencia de una persona a su lado. Cuando miró no vió a nadie. Se sintió flotar por un momento y vió un lugar. Las flores le rodeaban y el sol brillaba con fuerza en un cielo inexistente. Se vió a si mismo a su lado. El falso Zack siempre había savido que no era real. Que él no había vivido nunca en Gongaga, y que nunca había luchado para soldado, pero sin embargo, con el paso de los años, las visiones del auténtico Zack le embaucaron y le guiaron. Las demás copias mecánicas, se conformaban con los recuerdos falsos, pero Zack, había heredado la cabezonería de su original, hasta el punto, de entablar charlas consigo mismo, que le hicieron saber quién era. También había visto a la muchacha de rosa alguna vez, siempre acompañando a su original, pero sabía que él tenía una función. Tenía que luchar en un mundo real, y no en una ensoñación.

-Me ha reconocido...- Dijo el Falso Zack.

-Pues claro que lo ha hecho, tiene memoria cabezota.- Se produjo un instatnte de silencio entre ambos Zacks. El original se acercó a la copia y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tienes que ayudarle, como lo habría hecho yo. Tiene que saber, que tu ahora eres su apoyo, tiene que saber que seguís siendo amigos. Él te necesita. Contigo, se sentirá seguro de sí mismo, y solucionara esa crisis.- El falso Zack asintió.

-Siempre me has acompañado, igual que a él. Pero tanto tú como yo, sabemos que esto acabará pronto, y no me preocupa morir, solo me preocupa, no estar a tu altura.-

-Pues claro que estarás a mi altura... eres yo.- dijo con una sonrisa el autentico Zack. Ambos se rieron y tras esa pequeña carcajada, el falso Zack volvió en sí. Estaba de nuevo ante el helicóptero mientras Angeal le hablaba.

-¿Me escuchas?- preguntaba éste.

-Claro. Dime-

-¿Están preparados ya los helicópteros?-

-Si.- dijo Zack pensativo.

-Bien.- Zack recordó lo que había significado Angeal para su verdadero yo, y le fastidiaba de lo lindo que no recordara del todo quien era él. Recordó lo que le contaron, de que Angeal los había traicionado, y que estaba confabulado con Genesis, y recordó cómo no se había creído aquella #$#&&%. Aunque comprendió que no lo había vivido él, sinó el auténtico. Apartó aquella idea de la cabeza, esa no era su forma de ser, siempre había sido alegre, siempre había tenido esperanza, y en aquél momento, no la perdería. Era Zack Fair, uno de los mejores Soldado de la historia. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Abraza tus sueños... y prueba tu Honor... como Soldado.- Se dijo. A lo lejos, por una pequeña ventana, ya veía como Cloud y los demás se acercaban.


	19. Órbita

**Final Fanyasy VII:****Sueños eternos.**

Cloud entró en la nave de Cid con cara de mal humor, (como siempre) dejó su espada apoyada en una pared y se dejó caer en un banco del hangar. Demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas muertes. Demasiado dolor de nuevo. No pudo mas. Agachó la cabeza y colocó su cara entre las manos. Arrancó a llorar. Años de dolor volvían ante si. Estaba condenado a seguir luchando de ese modo. Durante años nunca había podido afrontar nada por si solo, y casualidades de la vida, su enemigo hacía lo mismo. Entre sollozos recordó las palabras de su doble. "Yo soy lo que deberias haber sido tu." Y realmente lo era. Ese tipo confiaba en si mismo y, aunque malvadas, sus acciones eran suyas, y de nadie mas. Alguien se agachó frente a él en ese mismo momento.

-¿No dejas de torturarte, verdad? Eso tambien forma parte de ti, y aunque me hacía rabiar, me gustaba.- Cloud levantó la mirada con los ojos enrojecidos, pero allí no había nadie.

-Tu siempre fuiste la que tenía esperanza.- Dijo a la nada. -Fuiste capaz de hacer crecer flores, donde no podían crecer...-

Cloud se secó las lagrimas y vió entrar a Denzel, que aunque algo magullado, estaba bien. Éste se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Cloud yo... no fuí capaz de...- le dijo tristemente.

-Calla... -Contestó el rubio cortante. -Tu siempre fuíste capaz. - Denzel sonrió para sí mísmo.

-¿Dónde iremos después?- preguntó ávido de ver a Marlene.

-No lo se...- le contestó el rubio agachando la mirada. -Ahora deberíamos descansar. Tanto tú como yo.- Cloud se levantó.- Vamos... nos esperan aún muchas batallas.- Denzel asintió e hizo lo mismo que el pelo-pincho. Ambos sabían que esa noche no dormirían.

Cuando Cloud se dirigía hacia su cuarto vió a Tifa al lado de la puerta algo preocupada. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Que ocurre?- Ella levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nada... tonterías mías.- Cloud no contestó, se limitó a mirarla sabiendo que si seguía con la mirada fija, tarde o temprano ella se lo contaría. - Deja de mirarme... no va a funcionar.- Cloud insistió sin insistir. Ella levantó de nuevo la mirada y quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Él se alejó levemente para no incomodarla.

-¿Que?- dijo él manteniendo el monotono de voz de siempre. Ella suspiró y no tubo mas remedio que decirlo.

-No recordaba que Zack fuera tan guapo...- Él no cambió la cara en absoluto.

-Ah...- acertó a decir. En ese momento se alejó algo mas de ella y dijo.- Creía que era algo importante...- había sido tremendamente cortante en ese momento, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio.-Tifa... necesito descansar...- Ella asintió y el rubio entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Por un momento creyó que Tifa estaba realmente preocupada por algo, pero no era así. Eran cosas de mujeres. Aunque por dentro le había dolido que ella; justamente ella dijera eso de su amigo. Tifa nunca había dicho nada acerca de ningún hombre, al menos estando él delante. Tal vez ella empezaba a ver mas allá. Tal vez ella empezaba a darse cuenta de que había un mundo fuera del bar. Un mundo al margen de su familia. Por dentro no quería reconocerlo, pero en un momento como aquél, tan delicado, había sentido una punzada de... de... celos.

Tifa por el contrario se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared y suspiró. A Cloud no había parecido importarle lo mas mínimo lo que ella le había dicho. Se estiró de los pelos mentalmente. ¿Porqué había tenido que decir eso? ¿Porqué a él? Pero sobre todo...¿Porqué en aquél momento? Había estado a su lado cada dia de los últimos siete años, pero él nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por algo más que ser amigos. Era de niñas esperar que ahora lo hiciera. Pero ella lo había esperado. Y una vez más, Cloud no había dado signos de nada.

-Nunca cambiará. Por eso es quién es.- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Tifa se volteó y miró al autor de la frase. Era Zack Fair. Hacía años que no le veía. Tantos cómo alcanzaba a recordar.

-Si... supongo.- Contestó agachando la cabeza.

-Nunca mirará a una mujer como te mira a ti, Lockhart. Es solo que ya as olvidado esa mirada. Te has acostumbrado a ella. Pero también sabes que él nunca dará ningun paso.-

-Sería un error...- dijo ella pensativa. -Dejaría de ser lo mismo...- Zack asintió levemente. Colocó las manos en los hombros de Tifa y dijo.

-Si... tal vez lo fuera... pero si algo he aprendido de el verdadero Zack, es que nunca puedes saber el final. Nunca debes perder la esperanza.- Tifa no contestó. Se limitó a apartarse de él levemente.

-Gracias...- dijo con la cortesía que le caracterizaba. Se dió la vuelta y se encaminó por el pasillo.

En una de las habitaciones médicas mas preparadas llacía Rufus Shinra en bastante mal estado cuando entró alguien. Rufus estaba consciente aunque realmente debilitado. La persona que había entrado se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una banqueta a su lado. Prendió un cigarrillo y se quedó mirando.

-¿Qui... quien eres?- acertó a decir Rufus.

-Senhir. Fuí uno de los capitanes mas honrados de SOLDADO. Pero eso fué en otro tiempo.- dió una calada y continuó hablando.- Verás... mentiría si te dijera que no te has merecido alguna vez esto, pero sé que ahora eres distinto. Por eso no te mataré. Respira tranquilo.- Sam dió otra calada.- Pero te diré una cosa. Sé de cierto proyecto de Shin-Ra llamado, Proyecto Órbita.-

-No se de que me hablas.- Dijo entrecortadamente el presidente.

-Ya...- Sam se acercó a Rufus mas aun y le echó el humo en la cara. Éste tosió levemente.- Te hablo del plan orbital que Shin-Ra tenía previsto para hacerse con el control. Te hablo de la única esperanza contra nuestro enemigo. -

-Órbita no existe...-

-Mientes. ¿Dónde están los cohetes? ¿Y el armamento? ¿Dónde está el arsenal?- Sam cada vez intimidaba mas y Rufus no pudo aguantar.

-En el sur... en el sur. En una isla. Órbita no iba a ser control. Iba a ser salvación.- El presidente se dejó caer aun mas en la cama. Sam le miró con aire de culpabilidad.

-Y lo será.- En ese momento Sam se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas. Había logrado su proposito. Órbita sería su última esperanza.

_**De nuevo he tardado mucho en actualizar, y es que el tiempo me apremia. Espero que os guste de nuevo, y a todos aquellos que me han leído alguna vez, gracias por la paciencia.**_


End file.
